Innocence Regained
by Strawberri85
Summary: In the midst of the aftermath of events with Stefan, Aurora goes missing. Where has she gone? Has she been taken? Maleficent and Diaval's relationship takes new twists and turns in their effort to find her. Sequel to Innocence Lost.
1. Chapter 1 - Nightmare

Chapter 1

A/N: Please review. Thanks for reading my new story!

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own anything.

Moonlight filtered through the lush leaves of overhanging trees, casting silvery shadows upon the soft grass below. The moors were peaceful, quiet. The fair folk slept soundly, tucked away in their little homes in tree, bush, grass and even mud. Not a sound was to be heard.

Not a sound, that is, until a scream ripped through the tranquility. A scream of pain and terror. It emanated from the rowan tree high on a ledge. From the place Aurora, Diaval and Maleficent had called their home since their return to the moors over a week earlier.

Diaval awoke with a start at the sound, then sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. _Maleficent. _He spread his wings and swooped down from his nest high up in the branches of the tree. Transforming as he landed, he met the gaze of Aurora, who was sitting up, also awake. Then they both turned to look at Maleficent whose eyes were shut tightly, head thrashing from side to side. She let out another scream before curling her body into a tight ball and whimpering.

"No..." she murmured. "Please. Stop."

Aurora and Diaval looked at each other again, both pairs of eyes reflecting concern along with exhaustion. Not a single night had passed since they had returned when they had not been thus awakened.

With another scream of horror, Maleficent sat up suddenly and her eyes shot open. They darted around wildly as the echo of the scream reverberated through the air. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps and her body shuddered. Upon finally realising where she was, Maleficent closed her eyes and lay back, rolling onto her side and wrapping her wings around her trembling body. Taking this as his cue, Diaval nodded at Aurora to let her know it was alright for her to go back to bed, and stepped lightly towards Maleficent. Calling her name softly as he approached, he saw her eyes snap open again, saw her body tense.

When she saw who it was, Maleficent's body relaxed slightly and she let out a heavy sigh. She sat up and swivelled round to face him, brushing away the few tears that had leaked from behind her closed eyelids.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked coldly. Diaval winced at her words and her tone but still crouched down beside her and peered at her in concern. "Oh, Diaval, do stop staring at me like that!" she snapped.

He dropped his gaze but remained where he was. He had grown accustomed to her foul mood whenever she awoke from one of her frequent nightmares. Had learned it was best to simply let it run its course. He sat back on his heels and gazed out into the night. Maleficent had been off with him - off with everyone - since the day after Aurora's coronation as Queen of the moors, the day she had given him the ability to transform at will. Whilst he appreciated the gift, he would have happily returned if that would make Maleficent allow him within 3 feet of her. But that was something she had not done since that day. He missed her touch, her smile, her soft kisses.

"Sorry," Maleficent muttered eventually. He looked back towards her and gave a small, sad smile.

"Better?" was all he said in response. She shrugged slightly and rubbed her hands over her eyes. They were red-rimmed and ringed with dark circles. She looked exhausted, unsurprisingly. She had not slept properly for over a week; nor had he.

Maleficent pulled herself to her feet and turned away from him, looking out at the world below. Then, without a word, she leapt from the ledge and soared off into the night. Diaval sighed again and watched her go, then he leapt off the ledge too, transforming himself as he did so. He flapped his wings hard to catch up with her. He had promised to stay by her side and that's exactly what he was going to do...however difficult she made that at times.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rumination

Chapter 2

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Maleficent headed, as she always did, back to the ruins at the far end of the moors. She landed smoothly, then turned and waited for Diaval to catch up and land beside her, changing to a man as he did. The flight in the warm night air had calmed her slightly, washing away - for the most part - the memories of her fitful nightmares. It always did. And being back in the ruins somehow helped as well, for reasons she did not quite understand. Perhaps she had just grown to view the place as 'home' after spending half her life living there. Yes, it was dark and broken...but so was she at the moment, she reflected with a twinge of pain in her heart.

Once the initial euphoria of having Aurora back and Stefan gone for good had worn of, Maleficent had found herself struggling to find any joy or pleasure in anything. True, her physical wounds had long since healed, but Stefan had inflicted emotional damage that even her magical ability to heal could not mend. Her time spent in her beautiful homeland with Aurora was a blessing, she could not deny that. Maleficent would change it for nothing. Yet everything seemed tainted, somehow, by what the young Queen's father had done to her. She wished she could simply forget, wipe it from her mind somehow. Had tried to do so. But her mind simply would not let go.

She knew Diaval was looking at her, but she couldn't make herself face him. Couldn't bear to see his concerned expression. Part of her wished he would just leave her alone at times like these, while another part needed his presence, despite the way she reacted towards him.

He reached out and brushed his fingers against her hand, but she flinched and snatched it immediately out of his reach. She took a step back from him and turned away. She could practically feel the hurt rolling from him.

"I'm sorry, Diaval," she said flatly. "I just need to be left alone for a while."

'_Don't leave me!' _her mind screamed at him even as the words left her mouth.

"If you're sure..?" he reluctantly asked from behind her.

"I'm sure."

"_I'm not! Please stay!' _

She heard him sigh. There was a long pause. Then the flapping of wings. And he was gone, leaving her standing alone in the darkness.

Maleficent sniffled and brushed away tears she had not felt forming in her eyes. She walked over to the darkest corner of the ruins, where the high walls that remained allowed no moonlight to penetrate. She leant against the wall and took a few deep breaths. Then she sank slowly to the cold floor, resting her forehead on her knees.

She didn't notice the raven, who swooped back down on silent wings to land on the wall above her. It remained there, as she did, for the remainder of the night. Watching.


	3. Chapter 3 - Suggestions

Chapter 3

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

At the approach of dawn, Maleficent uncurled her body with some difficulty, her muscles having grown stiff; she had fallen asleep sitting with her head on her knees. Stretching with a groan, she recalled the events of the previous night. Shame filled her, and she quickly shut that particular emotion down, stopping it in its tracks.

"Let's go, Diaval," she called out, and heard a surprised cawing from above. She knew he had been there all night; he was always there...even when she told him to go away. But he had done what she needed: given her space to clear her head. And to sleep. Luckily, no more nightmares had come. They rarely did when she slept alone in the ruins. Her head felt clearer, the memories more distant, the dull ache in her heart slightly less severe.

Diaval flew down and landed beside her, where he transformed into his human form. He looked slightly sheepish at being caught.

"Feeling better?" he asked with some caution in his tone and a wariness in his deep, dark eyes. She nodded and managed to smile at him. He returned the smile with a bright grin of his own.

"We should get back to Aurora," she stated. '_And_ _you should apologise for being such a harridan,' _she thought. But she didn't. Instead, she spread her wings and took off. The feeling of soaring through the sky, carried by the unfailing, unfaltering strength of her wings, still managed to fill her with joy and amazement. It was something she had thought she would never do again.

Diaval caught up with her moments later and they soon arrived back at the rowan tree, just as the sun began to spread its light and warmth over the moors. Aurora was awake and watched their approach from near the base of the tree, standing a little too close to the edge for Maleficent's liking. She swooped in and landed directly in front of the young Queen.

"Be careful, Aurora," she stepped forward, causing Aurora to back up a few paces. "I didn't go through all that trouble saving your life for you to go falling off something else!" She spoke more fiercely than she had intended. Aurora's face fell, and Maleficent instantly regretted her words. "Sorry, beastie," she said immediately. Aurora's face brightened slightly at the endearment. "I just don't want you in danger...ever."

Aurora put her hand on Maleficent's arm. Maleficent's immediate reaction was a strong desire to snatch it away, but she resisted that urge. She didn't want to upset Aurora twice before the sun had even fully risen. "I know, Godmother," Aurora replied. "But I'm perfectly safe. Besides, you'll always be there to catch me if I fall!" She beamed at Maleficent and Maleficent couldn't help but smile back.

Diaval jumped down from the branch he had landed on, transforming as he reached the ground. Aurora have him a quick hug in greeting, and Maleficent forced down a bubble of jealousy. She was not jealous of Diaval's closeness to Aurora, but of the hug itself. The ease with which the two tolerated - even enjoyed! - the physical contact. Maleficent's lip curled at the very thought, and her stomach tied itself into a knot. But she recovered quickly.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked Aurora.

"Honestly? Absolutely nothing."

Aurora yawned. Maleficent realised, with a flash of guilt and shame, that she must have woken the girl up - once again - with her nightmare-induced screams. She again shut those emotions down before they could take hold.

"Why don't we go to the waterfall?" Diaval suggested brightly. Aurora agreed, and they set off down the hill. The sun was shining, the moors were at their spring-time best, birds tweeted and small fairies and other moorland creatures fluttered and scurried around them as they neared the waterfall. But Maleficent barely noticed any of it. She walked slightly behind the happily chattering pair, feeling disjointed, and then angry with herself for feeling that way. She forced herself to focus on what was going on around her, rather than dwell on what she was experiencing within.

"...and then Knotgrass turned up and told both of them to stop complaining and just get on with it," Aurora was saying when Maleficent finally turned her attention on to the conversation. "Thank goodness she did, because I was getting ready to bang their heads together!"

Diaval laughed and said something in reply...but Maleficent had already tuned out again, staring out at the world as she followed behind, but seeing nothing.

Before long, they arrived at the waterfall and settled down on the mossy ground. Aurora and Diaval continued to chatter, mostly gossiping about the moorfolk and their amusing antics. Though Maleficent smiled and laughed in all the right places, her mind was still elsewhere. It snapped into focus, however, when she heard Aurora state that she intended to visit her father's castle.

"Why on earth would you want to go back to that place?" Maleficent asked, and felt her lip curl at the very suggestion. Aurora and Diaval eyed her for a moment, looked at each other, then back at Maleficent, who clicked her tongue impatiently.

"Well, I _am _Stefan's successor, Godmother..." Aurora said slowly. "It's sort of expected that I be there at some point. Don't worry, I'll just appoint someone to keep an eye on things for me. I'll be back within a week."

Maleficent's lips pressed together but she refrained from saying anything else. The idea of Aurora being back amongst the humans, back in Stefan's castle, made her feel physically sick. She stood and walked to the edge of the small lake, staring at her reflection in the water. It wavered with the ripples cast by the tumbling waterfall, making her reflection appear disfigured.

"Are you alright?" Diaval asked, stepping up beside her. He tossed a pebble into the water and her reflection disappeared altogether. She sighed and turned to look at him.

"I do _not_ want her going back there," she stated rather redundantly.

"I know," Diaval replied. "But it's only for a week, and she will be perfectly safe. She _is _the humans' Queen. Besides," he added brightly, "Philip will be there. He'll keep an eye on her."

Maleficent raised one perfectly arched eyebrow. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she queried dryly.

"He's a nice boy," Diaval assured her earnestly.

Maleficent scoffed. "There's no such thing."

Just then, Aurora appeared at her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Maleficent was growing rather tired of that question, but she refrained from expressing that thought, knowing it would come out harshly; Aurora had done nothing to warrant that. "I'm not happy about you going back there," she replied instead, "but I...I understand why you feel you need to."

Aurora gave a relieved smile. "Thank you. I'll leave tomorrow; the sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back. And I promise I'll only be gone a week at the most. Believe me, I don't want to be there any longer than I have to. I hate that place just as much as you!"

Maleficent rather doubted that, but she merely nodded her assent and left it at that...


	4. Chapter 4 - Request

Chapter 4

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

That night, Diaval was awoken not by the sounds of screams, but by the flapping of large wings. Peering out across the moors, he saw Maleficent's distant form silhouetted against the moonlit sky. Knowing where she would be going, he stretched before taking wing, heading towards the ruins.

He arrived to find Maleficent pacing, her hands clenched tightly by her sides. Cawing softly to announce his presence, not wanting to surprise her - she did not react well to such surprises! - Diaval then transformed himself. Maleficent turned to look at him, her luminous eyes dark and troubled.

"She's not going," she announced without preamble. Diaval sighed inwardly. No need to ask who 'she' was or where it was she wouldn't be going.

"That's not for you to decide," he stated, before taking the time to think about the effect his words would have.

"_What_?" Maleficent's eyes glinting dangerously in the moonlight.

"It's her choice, her kingdom, her life," he ploughed on, purposefully ignoring the warning signs. Maleficent needed to hear this whether she wanted to or not! "Besides, it will be better for everyone - including the moors - once she appoints someone suitable to take care of things for her. There are sure to be many angry people at the castle since..." he trailed off as he started to register exactly what was coming out of his mouth. Perhaps that hadn't been the best choice of words to convince Maleficent!

"Since _what_?" Maleficent growled in a deadly tone. "Since I murdered their king and stole their princess?"

"Well, _technically_ it was Aurora who actually caused his death," Diaval reminded her without thinking. "And Aurora _chose _to come back with you..."

"And that is supposed to help change my mind and make me feel better about letting her go back there?!" Maleficent let out a burst of humourless laughter. "You know almost as well as I do what men are capable of, Diaval. You were there! You _saw _what Stefan...what he..." her mouth twisted as she struggled with the words.

"I know," Diaval said softly, sadly. "But not all men are like that, Maleficent. Not all humans are cruel." He reached out towards her but she batted his hand away in fury.

"_Don't touch me!_" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" Diaval found himself yelling at her. He reached out again, only to find himself stumbling backwards as she shoved him away with both hands.

"I know that!" she yelled back, blinking back tears. Then her face crumpled and she turned away quickly. "I know you would never hurt me, Diaval," she said softly. "But whenever you get near me...all I can see is him."

"But I'm not him," Diaval whispered, his heart breaking at her words. He took a tentative step forwards, and her body tensed. He rocked back on his heels and ran his hands through his dark hair. He wished for nothing more than to hold her in his arms and take away her pain. Kiss away the tears. Show her he was nothing like Stefan. But he maintained a respectful distance.

Abruptly, Maleficent turned back around. Her face was tear-streaked and Diaval found himself thinking - not for the first time - how beautiful she looked when she cried. She surprised him then by reaching for his hands and pulling him in towards her. He could feel her body trembling, see the fear in her eyes as she raised her gaze to meet his.

"Prove it," was all she said. Then, she kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5 - Tears

Chapter 5

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Diaval froze for a moment upon feeling her soft lips upon his. It felt like a lifetime since their last kiss, though it had been less than two weeks. He hesitated before pressing his lips gently back against hers. He felt his body respond immediately, and cursed himself for that. The last thing he wanted was for Maleficent to think he desired anything more than to offer comfort, in whatever way she wanted it. But it had been so long, and it felt so good. He reached up to stroke her silky hair and, whilst her trembling increased, she did nothing to stop him. If anything, she deepened the kiss slightly at his touch, and her body pressed more firmly against his.

Emboldened, Diaval slipped his other arm around her and began tracing soft lines down her back with his fingertips. Maleficent gasped at that, though whether in pleasure or discomfort, he could not be sure. But she didn't break the kiss. Slowly, her hand found its way to the back of his neck and she flicked her tongue out against his. His breath hitched, and he struggled to calm his body's reactions.

Without breaking contact, Maleficent gently pushed him, stepping into him and backing him up until his back made contact with the wall. Then she did break the kiss, but only to reach around and take hold of his hands. She pinned them both against the wall above his head and held them there while she leaned in to kiss him again , far less gently than before.

Diaval couldn't prevent a pleasured groan from escaping his mouth. He wanted to touch her again, but her grip on his hands was surprisingly strong, and - besides - he didn't want to do anything to break the moment. He settled for returning her urgent kiss. She pressed her still-trembling body against him and let out a soft moan. He knew she would be able feel his hardness between them.

Switching her grip to one hand around his wrists she slipped the other between their bodies and rubbed him over his trousers. Her breathing became more ragged, and he felt himself harden further as his excitement and arousal grew.

...Until he felt a wetness on his cheeks. He realised then...Maleficent was crying. Not just crying; her shoulders shuddered as she sobbed silently whilst continuing to kiss him.

Diaval tried to pull back, to break the kiss, but the wall at his back prevented him from doing so. He pulled his hands out of her grip and put them very gently on her shoulders, pressing her backwards, breaking the contact of their lips.

"Maleficent, stop," he whispered firmly but with deep compassion. "I know you don't want to do this." She took a step backwards. Retracted her hand immediately from his manhood. Her features creased in hurt and confusion. Then she hung her head and covered her face with her hands, still sobbing.

Diaval's heart ached. It was painful to see her like that. He reached out and wrapped his arms around her. She flinched and went to pull back. But then she leaned into him, burying her head in his shoulder, her tears soaking his shirt. He could feel her fists clenched against his chest. Could feel her silently screaming, suffocating with each breath she took.

They stood like that for a long time, until her sobs slowly subsided. She still shuddered with irregular gasps of breath, but at least she was no longer crying. She pulled back and he unfurled his arms, giving her space. She stepped around, slumped against the wall beside him and took in deep, calming breaths.

"Thank you," she whispered once she had her breathing under control.

"What for?" he asked.

She looked up at him, her cheeks streaked with the tracks of her tears, her eyes dry and red-rimmed. He still thought she looked beautiful. "For doing what I asked: proving you're nothing like Stefan. For stopping me."

Diaval reached over and brushed his thumb over her cheek, his expression saying everything that needed to be said...


	6. Chapter 6 - Advice

Chapter 6

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

The next morning, Maleficent grudgingly walked Aurora to the boundary between the moors and the human kingdom. She had finally agreed, very reluctantly, with Diaval's assertions that she could not prevent Aurora from visiting the human kingdom if that was what she was determined to do. And, as Aurora had explained - the sooner she left, the sooner she would return.

Diaval, allowing them time alone together, remained behind, his thoughts focused on the events of the previous night. He was worried beyond belief about Maleficent's state of mind. He remembered how she had behaved and what she had done to herself after Stefan had taken her wings. In desperation, he decided to visit Aurora's 'aunts', having no one else to turn to for advice.

He found them at the fairy mound, bickering as usual. They stopped when he approached.

Then they spoke over each other in greeting, fluttering towards him.

"Diaval!" chirped Thistlewit.

"How lovely to see you," trilled Flittle.

"What can we do for you?" warbled Knotgrass.

"Ladies," Diaval inclined his head towards them. "I need some advice...about Maleficent."

The fairies' cheery smiles faded and they looked at each other.

Knotgrass sighed. "Oh dear. What has she done now?"

Diaval resisted the urge to glower at her tone; it wouldn't be the best way of engendering support from the fairies!

Hesitantly, rather reluctantly - he didn't know the fairies well, and also knew they were not exactly Maleficent's staunchest champions - he told them of Maleficent's behaviour and actions over the past few weeks. Of what she had experienced at Stefan's hands. Of her reaction to Aurora's visit to the human kingdom.

They listened in respectful silence. Knotgrass's face remained somewhat impassive, but Flittle and Thistlewit appeared concerned, at least.

"She is walking Aurora to the boundary now," Diaval concluded finally. "And I'm afraid of what she will do when she returns without her."

There was a long moment of silence while the fairies thought about what he had said.

"Why don't you just leave?" asked Knotgrass with a typical lack of compassion.

Diaval rolled his eyes. He should have known this was a bad idea! "Why on earth would I leave?" he asked in irritation. "I love her, and she needs me. She is falling apart even with me there with her. I can't begin to imagine what would happen if I abandoned her. Not that I ever would. Any other pearls of wisdom? Flittle? Thistlewit?"

Flittle fluttered up to hover directly in front of him. "Why don't you make her something nice to eat?" she suggested brightly. "Good food always cheers me up when I'm feeling blue."

"I think this a little beyond 'blue'!" he snapped, and immediately regretted it when the sweet little fairy flew backwards, a hurt expression on her tiny features. "Sorry, Flittle. I know you're trying to help. But I need something bigger than a nice meal. Maleficent is unravelling before my eyes and I can't seem to do anything to make it better for her!"

"That's because there _is _no way to make it better for her," Thistlewit said softly. She placed a tiny hand on his shoulder. "She needs time, Diaval. I think you're doing exactly what you need to do for her just by being there. There isn't really anything else that can be done."

"I don't think that's the answer you were looking for," Knotgrass observed.

Diaval shook his head. "I thought...I wondered if...if maybe there was something magical that could be done. Something to make her forget what happened to her."

All three fairies gasped at that, their hands going to their mouths in horror. Flittle recovered the quickest. "We do not play around with people's memories, Diaval," she staged very firmly. The other two shook their heads emphatically.

Flittle spoke again. "There was a young fairy, once - Hazel - whose mate died in an attack on the moors, long ago, lead by King Henry when he was just a fresh faced, newly-crowned King. The same attack that left Maleficent orphaned, actually." Diaval's eyes widened at that. It was something he had not known.

"Hazel was left distraught, broken," Flittle continued. "She decided to try exactly what you just suggested. To use her magic to forget her love had ever existed. To erase the hurt. The magic backfired horribly. Everyone close to her when she released her magic forgot...but not just about Dill - her mate. They forgot everything. Who they were, where they lived, and everyone who loved them."

"They never regained those memories," Knotgrass took up the story as Flittle trailed off, a tear tracking down her little cheek. "And, worse, they remained incapable of forming new ones. They lived out their lives as empty shells. Worse, the magic failed to touch Hazel herself. She lived with not only the memory of her lost mate, but also of what she had done to her dear friends. She..." pain crossed her face and she hesitated. "Well...lets just say she didn't live long after that."

"Is that what you want for Maleficent?" asked Thistlewit gently.

Diaval felt tears prickling behind his eyes at the sad story the little fairies told. He shook his head slowly. "I just...I thought there might be something you could do," he said finally.

"We are sorry, Diaval," said Knotgrass. "We can't help you. But Thistlewit is correct: Maleficent needs time to heal. Try to get her to talk about it - that might help. She will come around eventually."

"And if she doesn't?" Diaval asked, feeling slightly sick at the mere thought.

The fairies hesitated, then shrugged helplessly.

Diaval returned to the ruins with a heavy heart, knowing that was where Maleficent would end up. He sat, in his human form, his head in his hands, full of trepidation as he awaited Maleficent's return...and anticipated her mood.


	7. Chapter 7 - Arrival

Chapter 7

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Aurora walked quickly away from the moors. Her Godmother had not made leaving easy for her, and she felt deep concern at the fairy's reaction. She knew Maleficent was struggling but, without knowing exactly what had happened while she had been in her cursed sleep, she was unsure exactly what to do to help her. She resolved to speak to Diaval upon her return.

Gradually, the further she got from the moors, and the closer she got to the castle, her thoughts turned to what to expect upon her arrival. She was looking forward to seeing Philip. Knew that, from him at least, she would receive a warm welcome. Her father's council, however, were another matter. True, they had treated her with great care and respect following Stefan's death. Had even expressed sympathy towards her, as though the evil, demented King's demise was something she was expected to grieve. As though he had been any sort of father to her.

The castle loomed ahead of her sooner than she had expected. But then she noted the sun hanging low in the sky. So lost had she been in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the time passing as she walked. She began to notice people looking at her with recognition.

"It's the princess!" she heard whispered on more than one occasion as she passed by the curious citizens. Many bowed or curtsied, and Aurora felt a deep discomfort. She did not know these people. And they did not know her!

Word must have spread, for when she arrived at the castle gate, she was greeted by one of Stefan's ageing councillors...and Philip. She smiled happily at him, and he grinned back, approaching her and bowing formally.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Aurora," he said courteously, kissing her hand.

"Your highness, welcome home," the counsellor greeted her, stepping forwards and bowing. She recognised him from the last time she had been there. She thought his name was Charles. His long grey hair was covered by a flat, burgundy cap and his wrinkled, pale blue eyes gazed at her enigmatically. She inclined her head politely, unsure of the correct response.

"We have been eagerly awaiting your return," Charles continued with a smile that somehow didn't quite meet his eyes. "Please, won't you come in. The castle is yours now, after all." Aurora shivered at that.

Once inside the castle, Aurora was lead to a comfortable room and told to rest from her long walk. A servant brought a warm drink and some food she did not recognise, then left with a deep bow.

Aurora was relieved not to have been taken to the throne room...her memories of that particular part of the castle were not favourable. She was beginning to wonder if her Godmother had been right, when Philip began to speak to her.

"It is so good to see you," he gushed, making her smile at his enthusiasm. "How was your time in the moors? What brings you back? Are you here to stay? Oh, I apologise for all the questions!"

Aurora laughed then. She hadn't noticed, but Charles had left the room while Philip talked. She was relieved at that. The elderly man had been nothing but pleasant and welcoming to her, but he still made her uneasy.

She answered Philip's questions, matching his enthusiasm as she spoke of the moors and her friends there. He seemed disappointed when she explained that she was only making a short visit.

"Philip," she said, leaning in towards him and regarding him seriously. "I need to ask a favour of you. It's rather a large one..."

"Anything," Philip replied. "You have only to ask."

"I seem to be the one expected to be in charge here," Aurora said. "I don't want to be. I know nothing of ruling and, to be honest, nothing really of humans themselves. But you are a prince, and you obviously understand what is expected of a ruler. You are also kind, and gentle. I wanted to ask if...if you...would you stand in for me as ruler? At least for the time being? I am needed in the moors, and...well, to put it simply: that's where I would rather be."

Philip was silent for a long time, clearly giving her request a lot of thought. Finally, he looked up at her and nodded slowly. "I will do that for you. But it must be temporary. I cannot rule here indefinitely - you will be expected to return. Of course," he added thoughtfully, "it would be different if we were married. Then I would be King and you wouldn't have to worry." Aurora froze at those words.

As if suddenly realising what he had said, Philip quickly slapped his hands over his mouth and let out a horrified groan. "Oh! I am sorry, Aurora. I didn't mean anything by that!"

Aurora nodded quickly in relief, trusting that Philip had merely spoken without thinking. She knew that was the way of things in the human world - marriage was a means to an end, for royalty at least. But she did not believe Philip had any desire to marry her and take the crown...did he?

'_He's welcome to the damned crown_,' she thought. '_But if he thinks I'm going to marry him he's got another think coming_!'

"Thank you," was all she said. "For a agreeing to look after the kingdom. At least for now. Um...how do we go about making that official?"

And so Philip began the lengthy explanation, speaking of decrees and announcements and ceremonies. Aurora tuned out after a while. She hadn't realised it would be such a complex process!

"Philip," she interrupted him just as he launched into an enthusiastic lecture about festivals and celebrations. "Can we get this done in a week?"

He looked somewhat disappointed for a moment, then nodded. "We can," he said reluctantly.

"Good," she said in relief. "Then that's what we will do."


	8. Chapter 8 - Lashing Out

Chapter 8

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

As predicted, Maleficent flew straight to the ruins once Aurora had disappeared out of sight into the human kingdom, having stood and watched her retreating form grow smaller and smaller, farther and farther away.

She found Diaval, sitting on a large fallen rock, waiting for her. He looked deeply troubled, and she felt a surge of guilt and shame thinking about what had passed between them the previous night. She hated the fact that she had broken down in front of him. Hated the fact that she was causing him so much worry. It had crossed her mind, on a number of occasions, to just leave and relieve Diaval of the heavy burden her presence created for him. But where would she go? And who would look after Aurora and the moors? She sighed, and then swooped down to land smoothly beside Diaval.

"She left," she said in a small voice. Diaval stood up and stepped over to stand beside her.

"She will be fine, Maleficent," he assured her.

Her mind fluctuated between wishing he would put his arms around her, and wanting to step away from him; she longed for comfort, yet his close proximity made her uneasy.

"What if she isn't?" she asked. "What if they hurt her? Or lock her up? Or..." she found she couldn't continue down that line of thinking. Visions of Aurora's lifeless form as she slept in the thrall of Malficent's curse filled her mind. Of Aurora struggling against soldiers who held her back in the throne room. Of Aurora falling down, down, down as the ground grew closer and closer... Maleficent closed her eyes, shook her head rapidly, and willed the images to go away.

After a second or two, they faded and she opened her eyes again to find Diaval peering at her, clearly waiting for her to respond to something she hadn't registered him saying.

"Sorry, Diaval, what did you say?"

"That they're not going to do anything to hurt her," he repeated. "She is the heir to the throne, why would they want to cause her any harm?"

"Because they are humans!" she snapped at him. "That's just what humans do."

"Aurora is a human too, remember. Is she like that?"

"Aurora was raised by fairies," she reminded him fiercely. "She hadn't even seen another human until that insipid boy turned up! She is nothing like the rest of them. She doesn't belong there, Diaval!"

Abruptly, Maleficent slammed her the side of her fist against the wall behind her. "If only I had been able to remove the damned curse. Aurora would have never left the moors, never known about her father, never been to the human kingdom at all... And I..."

"...would never have had to go there to save her?" Diaval finished for her. "Wouldn't have been imprisoned by Stefan? Wouldn't have been -"

"- _stop!"_ Maleficent cried out in agonised fury. All that effort she put in not to think about what Stefan had done to her, and he was _talking _about it?! She rounded on him, her eyes glowing green, magic pricking at her fingertips. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Perhaps you need to!" he burst out. "You need to talk about it, Maleficent. Keeping it all in, it's...it's destroying you! I can't keep watching you like this!"

"Then _don't_!" she yelled, shoving him away.

She hadn't meant to release her magic at the same time, and she looked on in horror as he flew through the air and crashed into a nearby wall...


	9. Chapter 9 - Fury

Chapter 9

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Tumbling to the ground, Diaval moaned in pain and touched a hand to the back of his head. There was blood glistening on his fingers when he withdrew them. He looked up at Maleficent, his eyes wide in shock. His expression was reflected on her face. She raised a hand and covered her mouth, then spread her wings in preparation to take off.

"Maleficent, wait!" Diaval yelled urgently, reaching out towards her with his bloodied fingers. She froze mid-step. He staggered to his feet and rushed to her, grabbing her arm before she could try again to fly away. "Don't you dare!" he growled, slightly shocked at the sound of his own voice. She pulled her arm but he did not release his grip. "You can't keep running away!" He modified his tone, noticing the flash of fear that flickered in her large green eyes at being unable to escape his grip.

Maleficent refused to meet his eyes, focusing instead on his hand on her arm. He could feel her shaking, and he wondered whether she was still angry, or scared. At that moment, he almost didn't care. She had pushed him - literally! - too far.

Without warning, she launched herself at him and he staggered backwards, almost falling. He raised his hands to push her back before he registered her lips on his. Not softly, not a caress, but fierce, hot and demanding. It was a kiss he could not resist returning in kind. Their tongues warred, and he grabbed a fist-full of her long brown locks, yanking her head back to give him access to her porcelain neck. She moaned gutturally as he nipped and sucked at the delicate skin there. It would probably leave a mark; he didn't care.

Then he pushed her backwards into the wall and pinned her body against it with his. She gasped but reached her hand around to the back of his head, pulling him in until their lips crashed together again. She bit his lip, hard, and he pushed her shoulders into the wall, at the same time forcing one knee between her legs. Maleficent moaned again, raking her nails down his back. Then she lifted off his shirt and repeated the action, scratching so hard Diaval would have been surprised if she hadn't drawn blood. She rocked her hips and ground herself against his leg. Reaching between them, she released him from his trousers and gripped him almost painfully in her hand.

Never breaking their bruising kiss, Diaval somehow managed to manoeuvre them both onto the ground, with her body pinned beneath his. He rolled his hips and she groaned loudly. He reached down and swiftly lifted her dress, pressing his hand against her wet centre as he did so. She cried out at the touch and bucked her hips against his hand. Then he positioned himself at her entrance and, for the first time since they had started this, their eyes met. He opened his mouth to speak but she interrupted before he could get out the words.

"Don't even think about asking," she growled breathlessly, pre-empting exactly what he had been about to say. "Just do it!"

And with that, he thrust into her in one swift movement, groaning at the delicious sensation of being within her right, wet walls. Maleficent threw back her head and cried out his name. Pulling back, he quickly thrust into her again, knowing he was probably hurting her. But she raised her hips to meet his thrusts and they soon worked up a hard, fast rhythm.

Sweat poured off them both as they neared their peaks. Malficent's breath came out short, sharp moans. She dug her nails into his shoulders, threw back her head and screamed as she reached her climax. Her walls squeezed and he felt himself succumbing to the pleasure. Diaval buried his head in shoulder and grunted into her hair as he felt himself reach his own peak.

He lay over her like that for some time afterwards, his head buried in her hair, while they both caught their breath. When he lifted his head, Maleficent was looking at him. Her expression was completely impenetrable. Rolling over onto his side, Diaval noticed the marks he had made on her neck. He thought about what he had just done, and any vestiges of anger left within him dissipated; he felt a deep sense of guilt wash over him.

"Maleficent, I'm sorry," he murmured, stroking a finger over the marred skin on her neck.

Maleficent arched one eyebrow at him. "What are you sorry for, exactly?"

"I hurt you," he pointed out uncomfortably.

She just shrugged. "I started it."

He wondered if she was still talking about what had just happened, or thinking about recent events, Aurora being in danger, the curse...

"No, you didn't," he told her gently. "None of it was your fault, Maleficent."

"Shut up, Diaval."

"You didn't start any of it," he ploughed on. "Stefan was the one who -" he broke off when Maleficent rolled quickly to her feet and stood over him, glaring at him.

"Do you want me to throw you across the room again? I said _shut up!_ You have no idea what you're talking about!"

Diaval rolled onto his back with a deep sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "Maleficent, I don't want another argument." He sat up and reached for her hand, pulling her back down next to him. She let out a heavy sigh and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Diaval," she said in a small voice.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "Get some sleep."

Diaval watched as her eyes closed and her breathing levelled out.

"I love you, Maleficent," he whispered. But she was already asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 - Fire

Chapter 10

**A/N: Startraveler: don't worry, they will, bit you might have to wait a little while before that happens!**

**Please review! Thanks for reading **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

As the evening light began to fade into darkness and the deep orange light of the setting sun beamed down upon her face, Maleficent awoke to find herself encased in someone's arms. Panic filled her and she began to struggle before she had a chance to register who the arms belonged to. "Get off me!" she shouted. Then she realised it was Diaval, and memories of earlier in the day flooded her mind: Aurora vanishing into he distance, releasing her magic on Diaval, his anger at her...and what had occurred afterwards.

At her struggling and the sound of her panicked voice, Diaval awoke and quickly withdrew his arms from around her body and sat up. Maleficent noted a hint of fear in his eyes and felt immediately ashamed of her actions towards him that morning. She truly had not intended to lash out at him with her magic.

"It's alright, Maleficent," Diaval said quickly, "it's me."

Maleficent looked at him for a second then sat up and leant her back against the wall behind her, pulling up her knees to her chest. She found she had no idea how to act around Diaval. She had spent the past week keeping her distance from him, struggling with any physical contact that could trigger memories of Stefan. And yet, she had been the one to instigate things between them earlier in the day. It was as if his anger had sparked some need within her. Something his usually gentle approach towards her failed to touch. She closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. Her mind was a labyrinth of confused thoughts and feelings, and she felt hopelessly lost.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Diaval asked gently, his eyebrows raising slightly. Maleficent shook her head.

"I apologise for hurting you," she said, her mouth twisting and her stomach tying itself into a knot at the memory of his body striking the wall. She felt sick. "I promise, it wasn't my intention."

Diaval sighed and nodded. "I know," he said softly.

"But please don't ask me to talk to you about what Stefan did to me again. It happened. It is done. I am dealing with it."

"Except you're not..." Diaval countered, so quietly she almost thought he might have meant for her not to hear.

She felt her anger rising once again. Her face became stony. "Drop it, Diaval," she hissed threateningly.

Thankfully, they were prevented from descending into another argument by the arrival of a messenger pigeon. Maleficent caught the bird and unfurled the note attached to its foot.

"Aurora?" Diaval asked.

Maleficent nodded, carefully reading through the note before passing it over to him. It merely stated that Aurora had arrived safely, and that she was missing them already. Her intention was still to return within the week.

The sun had fully set, and darkness now reigned over the moors. Yet Maleficent, having slept for half the day, was not tired. She felt agitated, and her wings furled and unfurled restlessly.

Slowly, she became aware of something in the air that made her nose wrinkle and her heart plummet. Smoke! Looking out across the darkness, she could see flickers of yellow and orange at the boundary.

"Maleficent!" Diaval gasped, noticing the fire at same time as she did. Without another word, they immediately took to the sky towards the flames.


	11. Chapter 11 - Threats

Chapter 11

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

There was a fire raging just within the moors. Diaval and Maleficent swooped in to land just out of reach of the flames and heard the heartbreaking screams of the moorfolk trapped within them. The lucky ones who had escaped the conflagration scurried and fluttered about helplessly. Upon spotting Maleficent and Diaval, they hurried towards them, all speaking at once.

"Maleficent!"

"Thank goodness!"

"Help them!"

With a quick burst of magic, Maleficent released a torrent of rain down over the burning trees and bushes, and the flames hissed in fury. Gradually, they died down and eventually the fire was fully extinguished. There was a deathly silence, then. The screams had died with the flames. The surviving moorfolk looked at one another in horror at the realisation that their trapped friends and family would not be emerging from the heavy smoke still hanging over the damp, charred land before them. Others soon arrived, drawn to the boundary by the clouds of smoke rising into the moonlit sky.

"Who did this?" Maleficent broke the silence with her commanding tone. But none of the gathered fairies had any idea.

"Forest fire?" Diaval suggested. Maleficent wasn't the only one to scoff at that, but she was the one to respond.

"In the middle of the night? Fire does not just spring up out of nowhere, Diaval. No, someone started this." She looked out towards the human kingdom, and at the castle looming in the distant darkness. "_Humans_ started this."

Frightened chattering broke out amongst the assembled moorfolk.

"How long since the fire began?" Maleficent asked over the din of scared little voices.

"No more than ten or fifteen minutes," a small leaf fairy replied.

"Then whoever did this cannot have got too far." Maleficent spread her wings and quickly took off into the smoky air, with Diaval following only seconds behind. Their sharp eyes scanned the land below as she flew over the boundary and into the human kingdom.

Before long, she heard Diaval cawing urgently. She flew over to where he was hovering and looked down. Two shadowy figures were trailing through the undergrowth there. Maleficent flew down directly in their path and dropped to her feet just in front of them. They cried out in horror and tried to run away, only to find Diaval, who had transformed himself into a wolf, snarling and slathering behind them.

Taking a good look at them, Maleficent realised they were barely more than boys. Not that it mattered to her. They were humans, and they had murdered innocent fairies. That was all she needed to know.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" she greeted them with a cold smile. "You must be out for a little midnight stroll. Lovely night for it."

"We didn't do it!" one of the men called out.

His partner, clearly the braver of the two, quickly stamped on his foot. "Shut it, Blake, you idiot!"

Maleficent's cold smile grew and she raised her eyebrows. "I didn't ask," she stated mildly. She took a step towards them and saw their eyes widen in fear. "But since you brought it up...what is it exactly that you did not do?" It had been a long time since Maleficent had been given the opportunity to threaten anyone. Were it not for the circumstances, she would have quite enjoyed it!

"He madd me do it!" the first man - Blake - pointed at his partner.

"Well, which is it? You didn't do it? Or he made you do it? And, you know...you still haven't told me what 'it' is exactly." Maleficent took another step towards them, and Diaval snapped at their heels when they tried to back away. She was close enough now to see them tremble at her proximity, to observe their sooty hands and the fire-strikers dangling from their belts. They both stared dumbly at her.

"He said he would pay us if we went to the edge of the moors and started a fire big enough to be seen from the castle," the second man said finally.

Maleficent took that in for a moment, maintaining a cool exterior while her emotions bubbled beneath the surface. She wanted to rip these idiot boys apart with her bare hands. But first, she needed to know more.

"Who?" she demanded.

"He didn't exactly introduce himself," the second man said. "He just came to us and said he had a job. That it would pay better than three months working in the fields."

"Oh, I am afraid it will end up costing you far more," Maleficent informed them calmly, while green tendrils of magic began to form around her hands. Both men blanched at the sight.

"We're sorry!" the one called Blake gasped out, falling to his knees in front of her. "Please. We didn't mean any harm!"

"You didn't mean any harm? You killed dozens of innocent creatures! Burned them alive while they slept!" Maleficent unleashed her magic then. Green flames surrounded both men and they instantly began to scream.

"Maleficent, no!" Diaval shouted from behind them, having quickly transformed himself. She ignored him and pressed the flames in closer to the two men. "_Maleficent_!" Diaval shouted again.

Finally, she lowered her hands and the flames dissipated. The men, both sweating profusely from the heat, fell to the floor and wept in relief.

"You are lucky I like him more than I hate humans," she told them. "Now, run back to the man who sent you and tell him this: the moors are protected. Any human who steps even a toe past the boundary will be killed on sight. Go!"

The men staggered to their feet and ran as fast as their legs could carry them, not looking back.

Diaval stepped up beside her. "You like me," he stated with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and walked away, calling over her shoulder, "Shut up, Diaval."


	12. Chapter 12 - Plan

Chapter 12

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

In the days that passed, a heavy sadness and disquiet hung over the moors, slowly building into anger. Yet, in some ways, Maleficent was glad of the distraction from her own dark thoughts and memories. For the first time in a while, she felt purposeful. She spent the first day after the fire walking amongst the scorched and charred plant life, healing and mending where she could.

But there was to be no healing, no mending, of the dead fair-folk.

Maleficent longed for Aurora's calming presence; she would know just how to make things better, to diffuse the anger. That was not exactly Maleficent's strong point. Perhaps it had been, once, when she was young and innocent as Aurora still was. But Maleficent did what she could. Two days after the fire, she called a meeting at the fairy mound to explain what she had discovered from the young men who had set it. Mutters spread around the assembled fairies at the news that she had let them go.

"She sent a message that needed to be sent," Diaval jumped in at that point. "And besides," he added, giving Maleficent a meaningful sidelong glance, "Maleficent does not kill in cold blood."

Maleficent decided to refrain from mentioning that she had been considering flying to the human kingdom and tearing it apart piece by piece until she tracked down whoever was responsible...and then tearing him apart piece by piece too.

"So what happens now? We just forgive and forget?" called out a mushroom fairy from near the back of the crowd.

Maleficent shook her head. "I have already organised sentries at the border - no-one will be getting in. Apart from that, we wait for Aurora to return. She is Queen of the moors - what happens next is up to her." There were more mutters at that until Maleficent raised her voice above the din. "To that end, Diaval will go to Aurora tonight and bring her home."

"Will he?" Diaval himself asked in surprise.

Maleficent looked at him. He looked as exhausted as she felt. "Oh, very well," she muttered. Then, addressing the crowd again she amended her previous statement. "Diaval will go to Aurora _tomorrow_ and bring her home."

Diaval rolled his eyes but wisely said nothing more until the slightly mollified crowd dissipated.

"Is this just your way of getting rid of me in case I try to make you talk to me?" he asked, then.

"It does rather seem to kill two birds with one stone, doesn't it?" she mused, tapping her finger against her lips, her eyes glinting in the bright orange light cast over the fairy mound by the setting sun. "But we do need Aurora back here, and you're the only one I trust to send to her."

"Fine. But you _do _need to talk about it, Maleficent."

Maleficent felt her insides tying themselves into knots at the prospect of that conversation. Why couldn't he just let things be? Why did he have to _talk _about everything?

"Fine," she echoed. "But not tonight. Neither of us has slept for three days, so if you don't mind: I am going to bed."

She spread her wings and took off into the darkening sky, heading automatically to the ruins. She knew Diaval would follow her, but she had no intention of allowing him to force her into a conversation. She had no desire to talk about what had happened. The idea terrified her, in fact. Her large wings brought her to the ruins more quickly than Diaval, and she ensured she was ensconced in her bed there by the time he caught up.

Maleficent felt glad - and slightly guilty at that feeling - that at least one good thing had come out of the attack on the moors: Aurora would be home soon.


	13. Chapter 13 - Messenger

Chapter 13

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**.

Aurora sat at a table in the council chambers, attempting to stay awake as Charles and the other council members droned on and on about edicts and clauses and sub-clauses. They had been at this for three days, and seemed to be getting nowhere. Philip met her gaze and rolled his eyes. She stifled a giggle.

Just then, she heard a gentle tapping sound from the window and looked over at it. A raven stood on the windowsill. _Diaval_! Aurora's eyes widened and her heart leapt at the sight of him. Then sank as she immediately realised something must be wrong for him to have come. Standing unobtrusively, Aurora stepped over window.

"It's getting rather hot in here," she said by way of explanation. Thankfully, no-one seemed to even notice she had moved, so engrossed were the stuffy old men in their debate about some particular wording some particular sub-clause.

Opening the window, Aurora looked at the raven in concern. "Is everything alright?" she whispered. Diaval shook his head sadly. Aurora's blood froze in her veins. "Has something happened to Maleficent..?" He shook his head again, and Aurora felt a small surge of relief at that, at least. "Wait for me in my room - I'll join you just as soon as I can get away."

After another hour that felt like a lifetime, Aurora's meeting came to an end - still without anything actually being finalised; she had not expected this process to be quite so difficult! She rushed up to her room, where she found Diaval perched on the windowsill.

"What's happened?" she asked as soon as he transformed into his human form.

"There's been some...er...trouble in the moors," he began delicately.

Aurora listened in horrified silence as he told her of the fire, the deaths, and what he and Maleficent has discovered from the men responsible. Her mouth twisted at his description of what Maleficent had almost done to them. She was not sure she entirely disagreed with her Fairy Godmother's intentions!

"Maleficent has put Balthazar in charge of sentry duty along the boundaries," Diaval concluded. "But the moor folk need their queen now more than ever."

Aurora nodded quickly in agreement. "We can leave as soon as I find Philip to explain what has happened, and that I am needed back in the moors. Wait here; I will be back as soon as I can."

She soon tracked Philip down, walking in the rose garden, deep in conversation with Charles. They stopped talking as soon as they spotted Aurora approaching...

"Gentlemen," she greeted them politely. Both inclined their heads in response. "I am afraid I have just received some bad news; I need to leave immediately."

"But what about the edict?" Charles appeared outraged. "It is not nearly complete. You intend to once again leave your kingdom without a ruler?"

Aurora refrained from snapping that it wasn't _her _kingdom at all. That her priority was, and always would be, the moors.

"If I were not here - if Stefan had had no child - who would rule then?" she asked instead.

"In that instance, many nobles would lay claim to the throne. It would lead to a war of succession. And that would leave us open to attack from other kingdoms. In short, Aurora, it would be chaos! Is that what you want for your kingdom?"

Aurora screamed internally. She had not asked for any of this! All she wanted was to live out her life in peace in the moors. She longed to simply walk away, leave the humans to fight it out amongst themselves. But she did not trust any of them to leave the moors alone!

"I am sorry," she said. "But I cannot stay here. My wish is for Philip to rule in my absence for the time being, until I can select someone suitable to take the crown. If you cannot expedite that process to allow me to leave today, on your head be the consequences."

Aurora felt herself shaking, adrenaline coursing through her body. She was not used to giving orders, to standing up to people, to making ultimatums!

"Very well," said Charles. "Come to the council chamber and sign the draft we have been working on. When you return, we can discuss exactly what happens next."

Aurora did exactly that, casting her eye briefly over what had been written before signing and sealing the document with Stefan's seal...her seal now.

She had no idea what a mistake that would turn out to be...


	14. Chapter 14 - Returning

Chapter 14

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**.

Before leaving, Aurora managed to speak to Philip alone.

"I think the moors are in danger," she told him, and explained briefly what Diaval had told her. "Can you do some investigating for me?"

Philip smiled disarmingly and kissed her hand. "I will do anything you wish, Aurora."

Aurora blushed a deep crimson, and remembered his seemingly throw-away comment about marriage. Perhaps, she reflected, it had not been so throw-away after all! Retracting her hand quickly, she thanked him, said her goodbyes and hurried to her room to retrieve Diaval.

They made their way out of the castle just as the sun began to drop in the sky. Aurora had insisted on them borrowing horses, despite Diaval's objections.

"I can _be_ a horse, Aurora!" he had reminded her, demonstrating the fact and frightening the life out of the stable hand. He had changed back and given the poor man a beaming grin while Aurora merely rolled her eyes and apologised.

As they trotted away - Diaval holding on for dear life - Aurora glanced back at the castle...and saw a black-cloaked figure standing at the gate. Even with the hood up and hiding the figure's face, she felt a surge of discomfort at the sensation of being watched.

Not wanting to be recognised on the way out, Aurora raised the hood of her cloak. The pair remained silent until they were clear of the city and the busy out-lying towns.

"So," Aurora asked once the buildings had given way to trees and grass. "How has Maleficent been since I left?"

"Difficult," Diaval admitted with a tired sigh. "Until the fire, at least. Since then, she's had no time to dwell on things."

"I'm worried about her," Aurora stated.

"I know. So am I. I even went to your aunts to ask their advice. They were pretty unhelpful. But Knotgrass did suggest I try to get her to talk about it...which I did. It did not go down particularly well!"

"Oh?" Aurora responded.

"She...uh...she threw me into a wall. Quite hard."

Aurora gasped at that. She knew her Godmother could be volatile, but she couldn't imagine her being violent...especially towards Diaval. Her concern multiplied.

At that moment, Aurora felt that same strange sensation of being watched as she had felt upon leaving the castle. She turned quickly. Nothing. In the dying sunlight, the trees cast long shadows upon the ground...but that was all she saw. Shaking her head, she turned back around. But the sensation remained. She guided her horse over so she was closer to Diaval.

"I think someone might be following us," she informed him quietly. Diaval quickly turned around and scanned the land around them.

"I can't see anything. I could check from the sky, but I don't want to leave you alone out here."

"It's probably nothing," Aurora admitted. "We're almost home anyway. ...Can you cope with a gallop?"

"I could if I were a horse," he grumbled. But he dug in his heels and coaxed his horse to quicken her pace. Aurora did the same.

The uncomfortable feeling remained with her until the moors finally came into view up ahead. As they galloped towards them, there was a heavy flapping of wings from above. Maleficent swooped down as soon as they crossed the boundary and landed just behind them.

"You took your time," she complained while Aurora slipped off her horse...and Diaval tumbled from his. Running towards Maleficent, Aurora threw her arms around her Godmother. She felt Maleficent stiffen for a moment before returning the hug. "I am glad you're back," Maleficent said.


	15. Chapter 15 - Faux Pas

Chapter 15

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**.

In the days that followed, Aurora did exactly as Maleficent had anticipated. She listened, comforted and calmed the mourning fair folk, assuring them that they _would_ get to the bottom of what had happened. In private, however, she, Maleficent and Diaval spoke of the unlikelihood of ever finding those responsible for sending the young men. Or discovering _why_. Maleficent, stony faced and with her luminous eyes glowing deep green, suggested paying a visit to the human kingdom herself, despite - or perhaps because of - her deep aversion to all humans.

"Perhaps we'll hold onto that as a last resort," Aurora suggested with a sidelong glance at Diaval. Maleficent humphed at that but refrained from making any further comment.

"What _is_ our next step_, _then?" Diaval asked.

"We maintain the sentries, and give our friends time to heal," Aurora said rather helplessly. Maleficent's blood boiled, but she refrained from commenting on that, too. She felt herself tuning out of the conversation. So, they were to passively accept what had happened and go on as if it had simply not occurred? To allow those responsible to gloat and delight in their triumph. No! She wanted answers...and vengeance. Just as she had wanted vengeance at Stefan when her wings had been stolen from her. But then, she reflected with a burst of extreme discomfort, that had not exactly worked out well for her.

On suddenly hearing a name that made her lip curl upwards in a snarl, Maleficent brought her focus back to what was going on in front of her.

"What was that about _Philip_?" she interrupted whatever Aurora had been saying.

"I said he will find out what he can," Aurora repeated, her forehead furrowing in concern as she realised Maleficent's mind had been elsewhere.

"You...you told Philip about what happened?" Maleficent felt her anger rising and tried to calm her mind. How could Aurora have brought Philip into mood business? How dare the vapid price get involved in things which did not concern him?

"_Yes_, Maleficent," Aurora replied resolutely, straightening her back and looking Maleficent in the eye. At that moment, she looked every inch the queen. Maleficent didn't know whether to be proud or fearful; at that moment, she had looked every inch the _human _queen... The steel in her tone reminded Maleficent far too much of Aurora's father. She found herself moving as if to step away, stopping herself just before her foot actually took the step. Aurora's face softened. "He wants to help," she explained in a gentler but somewhat exasperated tone. "And he is best-placed to hear of any mumblings in the kingdom about what happened. You may not like it, but it was the right thing to do."

"Fine," Maleficent snapped, biting the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from saying anything more...anything she might regret. Maleficent knew it was not Aurora's fault that Maleficent hated humans. As she had grown used to doing, Maleficent absorbed all the emotion she felt and pushed it into a little box in her mind. "Fine," she repeated more calmly. "But if the _boy_ finds anything out, he must be clear that _we _are to be informed immediately, and that _we _will deal with it. I don't want any humans meddling in the moors."

Aurora's eyes widened at that last comment. A rose flush blossomed on her cheeks and a deeply hurt expression crossed her face. Maleficent kicked herself...there, she had managed to say something she regretted after all!

"I am going to visit Buttercup and see how she is getting on," she said stiffly, naming a leaf fairy who had lost her entire family along with her home in the fire. And she turned on her heel and marched away.

Maleficent congratulated herself mockingly on managing to push away someone else who cared about her. Diaval was looking at her in something bordering on disgust.

"What?" she snapped at him.

"I didn't say a word," he answered her cooly.

"I can hear you thinking," Maleficent grumbled. When he didn't say anything else, merely regarded her with his eyebrows raised and accusation clear upon his features, Maleficent exhaled sharply. "I'll find her later and apologise. I was not speaking about her."

Diaval relented. "I know," he told her with a sigh of understanding. "And so does Aurora. ...But perhaps engage your brain before you open your mouth next time?" he suggested with a half smile. Maleficent managed an equally insubstantial smile at his words, knowing he was only half joking.

"I need to stretch my wings." Maleficent's magnificent wings flapped as if to demonstrate the point. And she took off into the air without another word, neither noticing nor really caring, at that point, whether Diaval was following her...


	16. Chapter 16 - Storytelling

Chapter 16

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Later that evening, Maleficent returned to the rowan tree to find Aurora. Diaval wisely remained elsewhere, giving the pair some time alone. Maleficent swooped down and landed beside her God-daughter, who looked up and gave a slight smile. Inclining her head towards the space beside Aurora on the tree trunk with a quirk of her eyebrows, Maleficent sat when Aurora nodded.

"I am sorry for what I said about humans."

"I am sorry about speaking to Philip without asking you first."

They said at the same time. Then they looked at each other and smiled.

"I did not mean to lump you in with what I said about humans," Maleficent explained. "I often forget that you _are _a human - you were raised by fairies, after all."

"To be honest, so do I half the time!" Aurora agreed. "And the other half I often wish I _wasn't _a human. I understand why you hate them, Godmother." Maleficent rather doubted that, but held her tongue. "But I _am _a human," Aurora continued with a sigh.

Then, after a pause in which neither of them spoke, Aurora said, "I trust him."

Maleficent did not need to ask who Aurora was referring to. She refrained from reminding Aurora that she barely knew Philip. Instead, she decided to tell Aurora a story to remind her of the inconstancy and duplicity of man.

"I met a boy once," she began, leaning back against the smooth bark and turning her gaze away from Aurora, looking out into the distance, "here in the moors. A human boy. He was caught stealing from the pool of jewels. We talked together as I escorted him back to the human kingdom. I discovered that he was an orphan - like me. He wore an iron ring on his finger, but when I explained that iron burns fairies, he immediately tossed it away. He, who had so little."

Aurora settled down more comfortably on the tree trunk, listening intently.

"He became a frequent visitor to the moors after that. We talk and explored and played for hours at a time. I decided that everything I had heard about men must have been wrong. This boy was sweet and gentle and kind - much like I am sure Philip appears to be. As we grew, so did our friendship. And on my 16th birthday, we kissed for the first time. He told me it was true love's kiss...and I believed that, then.

"But, after that, he moved to the castle and began work as servant to king Henry. He visited less and less frequently as he became consumed by his ambition. I missed him. I felt abandoned, and rejected. When he did visit, on those rare occasions, he was different. Harder, colder, more distant. More like those humans I had heard stories of my whole life. But still, I believed in true love. Believed he would one day realise his folly in pursuing a better life in the castle and return to me in the moors. That true love was more powerful than ambition.

"And I believed that until the night he came here, drugged me, and cut my wings from my back while I slept. Cut them off, and gave them as proof to king Henry that I had been vanquished. Traded them in for a crown of his own."

Aurora gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, her large blue eyes filling with tears. "My father," she whispered.

Maleficent's own eyes were glassy, and she looked out across the moors as she struggled to maintain control over her breathing. It had taken a lot for her to disclose even that small amount of her history to Aurora, and nausea washed over her. She squashed her instinct to fly immediately away, and forced herself to look back at her God-daughter.

"Godmother, I am so sorry," Aurora said, reaching out to touch Maleficent on the arm. Maleficent couldn't stop herself from pulling away before that happened. She stood abruptly and walked towards the cliff edge, her wings wrapping around her; a comforting blanket of warm ebony feathers.

"I tell you this now as a warning: men are not as they appear...even those who seem, as Philip does - as Stefan did, once - to be on your side. To be sweet, and gentle, and kind. I want you to learn from my mistakes, Aurora. Men -" she deliberately did not say 'humans', not wanting to offend again "- are not to be trusted."

Hearing a sniffle from behind, and unable to face Aurora's pity and sympathy, Maleficent stepped off the cliff edge, letting her wings catch her fall and carry her off into the darkness...


	17. Chapter 17 - Consequences

Chapter 17

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Diaval found Aurora sitting alone on the trunk of the Rowan Tree a while later, lost in thought. He landed beside her, transforming as he did.

"Everything alright?" he asked. Aurora nodded absently. "I assume Maleficent found you," he pressed her. She nodded again.

"She did. She apologised. ...Diaval, did you know Stefan and Maleficent were friends before he took her wings? That she was in love with him?"

Diaval's lip twisted and his forehead furrowed. His dark eyes regarded her seriously. "Where did you hear that?" he asked carefully.

"Maleficent told me," Aurora replied. "She wants me to be careful with Philip."

Diaval nodded. That made sense. He was pleased to hear that Maleficent was opening up to somebody about _something _at least. "I did," he said in response to her initial question.

"Was he in love with her, too?" she asked hesitantly.

Diaval considered that question for a while before nodding slowly. "I think he was. I think he was still in love with her up until she...er...bestowed your little christening gift..." He shifted uncomfortably. It was not something any of them had actually addressed since Aurora had discovered that she was cursed...and by whom. But since they were suddenly interrupted by the flapping of large wings, it was not something that would be addressed then either.

Maleficent gracefully dropped to the ground next to the tree and eyed Aurora and Diaval suspiciously, her wings spread and fluttering slightly in the warm evening breeze. "Always a pleasure when the conversation stops the moment you arrive somewhere," she observed dryly. "Would you like me to leave so you can continue talking about me?"

Diaval cringed inwardly, while Aurora fell over herself assuring Maleficent that neither of them wanted her to leave.

Maleficent allowed her wings to drop. "Very well," she agreed, much to Diaval and Aurora's relief. Maleficent settled herself onto her bed, sitting up with her back against the arched tree trunk. "Why don't you tell us about your visit to the castle," she suggested to Aurora with a brightness that was clearly forced. But at least she was trying.

With Maleficent's continued nightmares, along with his own worrying about the fairy, Diaval did not get much sleep over the next few days. While it was clear she was pleased to have Aurora back, Maleficent continued to appear distant, disengaged and somewhat cold towards both Aurora and Diaval. He frequently remembered what she had said about him reminding her of Stefan when she looked at him, and he wondered if she also felt that towards Aurora. She was, after all, Stefan's daughter.

On one unseasonably cold evening around a week after Aurora's return, Diaval decided - rather unwisely - to broach the subject. Instead of the expected explosion, he instead received a long silence in response to his question.

"Why would you ask me that?" Maleficent finally asked. Her expression remained impassive, though her eyes glinted with something Diaval could not quite identify.

"I thought it might be something you needed to talk about," Diaval answered nervously.

"Again this obsession with _talking_!" Maleficent growled. "I don't need to talk about it. I don't _want _to talk about it. I just need some time!

"I just think it would help if you could share some of what is going on in that beautiful head of yours. Knotgrass said that you -" he broke off when he saw her face go from stony to stormy in the space of a split second, and immediately realised what he had said.

"You spoke. To those fairies. About me?" she asked in a deathly quiet voice. Her eyes flashed dangerously and her wings shot outwards to spread behind her. "And that's why you have been pressuring me into talking about it - because _they s_uggested it would be a good idea?! You are a fool for going to them in the first place and even more of a fool for listening to their ridiculous advice. You do _not_ discuss my personal business with _anyone_. _Especially _not those three blithering idiots. _Do you understand_?!" she finished in a furious bellow.

Diaval took a step backwards, and opened his mouth to respond. But before he could get a word out, Maleficent flicked her wrist in his direction. She muttered something unintelligible and he felt her magic strike him. Then, she ran and leapt off the ledge, her wings carrying her quickly off into the distance.

Diaval attempted to transform into a raven in order to follow her...and found himself unable to do so. She had withdrawn his ability to change at will! With a heavy heart, Diaval set off on foot towards the ruins, unwilling to leave Maleficent alone for too long, however much she tried to push him away...


	18. Chapter 18 - Explosion

Chapter 18

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

It was nearing midnight by the time Diaval finally neared the end of his trek to the ruins. The crescent moon hung directly overhead, barely casting any light over the cold moors below. The ruins, dark at the best of times, were shadowy and indistinct ahead. But as he neared, Diaval noticed that they appeared different somehow. The walls seemed lower, some seeming to have disappeared altogether. It was only when he stepped on silent feet in through what has once been the entrance that he realised what had happened.

The remaining walls of the entrance hall had been almost completely demolished. Motes of dust still hung in the air. Maleficent sat on the ground in the centre of it all, surrounded by rubble. In her hand, she held a shard of rock. It was only as he drew in closer than Diaval noticed the blood dripping from her arm and pooling beneath her. He rushed forwards and snatched the shard from her grasp as she began to draw it again along the top of her forearm. She leapt to her feet in shock, not having heard or seen him approach, so intent had she been on what she was doing. Magic crackled around her hands and her green eyes were wide and wild.

Diaval tossed the rock aside and held up his hands, palms towards her in a calming gesture. "Maleficent, it's me!" he yelled, though he was uncertain if that knowledge would actually stop her. Luckily for him, the magic dissipated and she relaxed slightly, though her eyes remained unfocused and she visibly trembled. He was uncertain if she was angry or frightened. Or both. With one hand still stretched out as if trying to calm a wild animal, Diaval approached her.

"I don't want you here, Diaval," Maleficent snarled. Not frightened, then! "Leave, now, or I won't be held responsible for what happens next!"

"I'm not leaving you like this," Diaval responded softly. Who knew what she would do to herself if left alone for too long in this state!

"Leave me alone!" she bellowed, and the wall over her shoulder exploded with a flash of green, sending down a hail of rock shards and dust. Diaval jumped and shielded his face from the debris, but refused to back off.

"No!" he shouted back, matching her tone. He was only a few paces away now. He took another step towards her. In a heartbeat, he found himself being shoved backwards.

Maleficent stood glaring at him, her chest heaving and emerald fire burning in her eyes. Despite the situation, Diaval couldn't help thinking just how beautiful she looked when she was angry.

"I warned you, Diaval!" She shoved him again. Mercifully, she was only using her hands this time, and not her magic. So far! But she was surprisingly strong. Diaval stumbled. He tripped on a pile of shattered rock and barely managed to keep his balance to avoid falling into his back. He felt his own anger building. This time, when she reached forward to shove him a third time, he caught her wrists in his hands. He barely noticed her gasp of pain as he squeezed at the wounds she had inflicted upon her own arm. He was too angry to give it much thought.

"Maleficent, stop it!" he shouted.

Maleficent yanked her arms, trying to release them from his grip, but she only succeeded in pulling him towards her, with his hands pinning her wrists against her chest. With their bodies now in close proximity, he could feel her chest against him, feel her heart pounding, feel her delicious curves pressed into him. Her flashing eyes met his dark ones and he saw his own furious desire reflected back at him. They held that gaze for a long moment, neither backing down, neither looking away...


	19. Chapter 19 - Need

Chapter 19

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Maleficent glowered at Diaval, pouring all her anger into his eyes as their gaze held. His grip on her wrists was almost bruising, and she felt her body reacting to that sensation in a way she hadn't expected. He core twinged, her heart raced and her breathing became slightly ragged, her chest shuddering against his. Before she could think it through, she leaned in and crushed her lips against his, immediately forcing her tongue between his clenched teeth. She felt and heard him gasp. His body shuddered in response, and she felt his manhood twitch against her hip where their bodies met. His tongue met and tangled with hers. His grip on her wrists tightened further, and the pain sent shivers of desire through her body directly to her core. She had no interest just then in wondering at that reaction.

Diaval bit at her bottom lip. She let out a little gasp and felt moisture leaking from her core. Wanting more contact, she tugged on her wrists and felt his grip loosen. One of his hands immediately went to her hair and grabbed a fistful. When he tugged on it she let out a low guttural moan. His other hand wrapped around her lower back and yanked her body closer to his. His hard shaft pressed into Maleficent's hip and she moaned again. Her own hands went to the hem of his shirt, tugging it up over his head. Taking his cue from her, Diaval reached behind her and swiftly unlaced her dress, letting it fall to the ground beneath her. His hands went immediately to her chest, pinching and flicking at her hard nipples. Maleficent let out her breath in sharp hiss and threw her head back. The combination of pleasure and pain was driving her wild with desire. She needed more.

Grabbing his hand, she quickly dragged him out of the ruins and onto the soft grass beyond. She untied and tugged on his trousers, releasing his manhood. Then she lay down and pulled him over her. His body pressed against hers and she shuddered at the feel of his weight on her. Her breathing grew more ragged and she trembled almost violently as an unwelcome memory flashed through her mind. Needing something to keep her grounded in the present, Maleficent raised her head and kissed Diaval, hard and fast, pulling him into her with one hand on the back of his neck. He returned the kiss with equal fervour, his breath coming raggedly. Diaval ran his fingers down the side of her body and down between her legs. She closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss. Then her eyes snapped open again and she let out a loud cry of pleasure as he pressed his thumb against her hard nub and slid two fingers inside her wet core. Little moans escaped her as his fingers curled and uncurled within her. But even that wasn't enough for her.

"Diaval," she moaned. "I need you."

Diaval's fingers withdrew and he positioned himself against her dripping centre. She could feel his body shuddering against hers, see the desire swirling in his dark eyes. He hovered there for what seemed like a lifetime, moving his hips slight to slide his shaft up and down against her but not making any attempt gain entrance.

"Stop teasing and just fuck me!" She snarled the crude demand into his ear and bucked her hips against him. Finally he pressed himself once more at her entrance and pushed inside her in one stroke with a deep moan. Maleficent's head rolled to the side and she grunted. He began to move himself slowly in and out as he hips thrust against his.

"Harder," she whispered. He immediately obeyed and a loud cry was ripped from her as his thrusts became more deep. It still wasn't enough; she needed the pain. She wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his back. "Harder!"

Getting the message, Diaval began to thrust into her forcefully, letting out loud moans. Maleficent cried out again and threw back her head as she met his thrusts, bucking her hips against his as she felt the pain she needed radiating through her core. Fully back in the present moment, Maleficent raked at the grass surrounding them as she felt herself nearing climax. Diaval's thrusts became even harder and faster and Maleficent screamed out his name and rocked her head back and forth as she reached her peak. Diaval's thrusts turned to soft caresses as he gave her a moment to recover. Then he picked up the pace once more and Maleficent found pleasure rising quickly through her body again. Her helpless moans came in time with his deep thrusts and within moments she reached a second climax. This time, the contracted of her inner walls sent Diaval over the edge and he grunted as his own climax hit, all his muscles tensing.

He rolled off her as he began to soften. Both breathing heavily, they lay side by side as their bodies recovered...


	20. Chapter 20 - Leave-takings

Chapter 20

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

After a few minutes of lying and catching their breath, Diaval rolled to his feet and quickly pulled his trousers back on. He turned to look down at Maleficent, who could see in an instant that he was not happy.

"Don't make me do that again," he growled. Her eyebrows raised in surprise and confusion and she sat up, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Do what?" she asked.

"_Fuck _you!" he answered furiously. "_Hurt _you! Maleficent, I love you. I would do anything for you, but I will not do that again. If you are looking someone to do that for you'd better find someone else. I won't hurt you. You...you've been hurt enough," he finished more gently.

Malficent leant her forehead onto her knees as she felt tears prickling behind her eyes and a hot flush rising across her chest. She wanted to tell him he had enjoyed it enough at the time, but she wasn't entirely sure that was true. She let out a little sniffle and felt him kneel down beside her. She sank into his strong arms and buried her face in his chest.

"I don't want somebody else," she said in a small voice. His grip tightened around her and he kissed her hair. She struggled to find the words to explain to him what was going on in her head. "I just need to feel something..._anything_," she said. "All I seem to be able to get to at the moment is anger, or emptiness. Pain makes me feel like I am at least alive." It was not a very satisfactory explanation, but she didn't know what else to say.

"I understand," Diaval said quietly. Then he pulled back and lifted her chin with his fingers, peering into her tear-filled eyes. "Just don't expect me to be the one to inflict that on you. I just can't do it, Maleficent. I love you too much."

Maleficent swallowed heavily and took a few calming breaths before wiping the tears away from her eyes and nodding her assent. Diaval lay down again, pulling her with him. She lay for a moment with her head on his chest, then sat up again restlessly. She needed to stretch her wings, to clear her head.

"If I give you back the power to transform, will you promise not to follow me?" she asked him. "I need some space. I need to fly."

"If you promise not to do anything to hurt yourself."

She nodded and released a burst of magic in his direction with a flick of her wrist.

"I'll return to the rowan tree once I've cleared my head a bit," she told him. Then she gave him a quick kiss and took off into the night.

Dawn was beginning to break when she finally returned home. Aurora was once again standing too close to the edge, watching Maleficent's approach.

"I've received a message from Philip," Aurora exclaimed breathlessly as soon as Maleficent's feet touched the ground in front of her. "He has information. I'm leaving for the castle as soon as it's light."

Maleficent blinked at the onslaught of information and held up her hand. "Slow down, Aurora," she said. "Philip sent a message?"

Aurora nodded and held out a slip of paper. Maleficent read it silently. It said little - merely that he had found something out about who was responsible for the fire, and that Aurora should come back to the castle as soon as possible to discuss their next move. Maleficent felt an uncomfortable mixture of emotions arise at that. Anticipation filled her at the prospect of finally discovering more about the fire, but it warred with profound irritation at the suggestion that Aurora would simply drop everything and rush to Philip's side the moment he requested her presence.

"Oh," was all she said, passing the note back.

Aurora bit her lip and her eyes darted around before coming to rest back on Maleficent. "You know I need to go, Godmother. We must discover who did this to the moors."

Maleficent nodded half-heartedly, looking at a spot over Aurora's shoulder. She wished there was some way around Aurora leaving again. But there was nothing else to be done. Aurora was right: they had to find out who had been responsible for the fire. And if Philip had information to that end... "I know," she said eventually. "But if you are going, you need to take Diaval with you."

"No," came a voice from behind her. She had not heard Diaval arrive.

"No?" she questioned imperiously, turning around to face him. Maleficent wasn't used to being defied!

Ignoring her tone, Diaval walked round to stand beside Aurora, who nodded in agreement with Diaval's refusal. "I'll be fine, Godmother. I'm not prepared to leave you alone...not now." She looked up at Diaval as she said those last words, raising her eyebrows meaningfully.

With a surge of anger, Maleficent realised: Diaval had told Aurora about the events of the previous night. How _dare_ he! "I don't need a babysitter!" she growled at both of them.

They looked at each other again. "That's not what we are suggesting, Godmother," Aurora said carefully. Maleficent scoffed at that. It was _exactly _what the were suggesting. Aurora continued, "But I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you while we were both gone. I don't need a babysitter either. The castle is perfectly safe, Philip is there to help, and I'll be back in a few days. Diaval is staying. And that is final."

Maleficent's eyes widened at the command in Aurora's tone. As she realised her God-daughter was speaking at that moment as Queen of the moors. "_Fine!" _she spat out, her voice dripping with venom. "If that is what you _decree_, so be it." Aurora stepped towards Maleficent, her hand outstretched. Maleficent stepped quickly backwards. "Don't touch me," Maleficent growled. "If you're going, just _go!" _And she leapt into the air, flapping her wings furiously to carry her quickly away...


	21. Chapter 21 - Missing

Chapter 21

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Maleficent did not return to the rowan tree. She spent the next few days angrily pacing around the darkest, emptiest parts of the moors, staying away from anyone who might try to engage her in conversation.

It was only as she had landed near a small pond after soaring away from the rowan tree that she had realised her arm was still soaked in blood. She hissed in pain as she quickly scrubbed it clean with water from the pond, then pulled her sleeve down over the deep wounds she had caused.

It was Thistlewit, not Diaval, who tracked her down on the fourth day of hiding away. She fluttered up to Maleficent frantically, her eyes wide and worried.

"Maleficent!" she squeaked urgently. "Thank goodness I found you. Diaval has got half the moors searching!"

"What does he want?" Maleficent asked cooly.

"He's worried about Aurora," Thistlewit chirped. "We all are. No message has arrived to say she arrived safely at the castle, though she promised Diaval she would send word as soon as she got there. And she still hasn't returned. Please say you have heard something!"

Maleficent's heart dropped to her stomach and she felt nausea wash over her. "I haven't. Where is Diaval?" she asked quickly.

"He's been waiting for you in the ruins in case you returned there."

Maleficent didn't waste a moment. She leapt into the air and flew as fast as her wings could carry her across the moors and down to the ruins. She found Diaval pacing anxiously. He turned quickly when he heard her land behind him, hope blossoming in his eyes.

"I haven't heard from her," Maleficent said before he could even ask. The hope guttered and died, and Diaval dropped his head with a deep sigh. "I'm going to the castle," Maleficent told him, her concern for her God-daughter far outweighing her resolve to never set foot near that place again.

"I've been wanting to do that for days," Diaval replied with some heat in his tone. "I just wanted to wait to find you in case you had heard from her."

Guilt and fury washed over Maleficent as he spoke. Fury at herself for causing so much wasted time. Not prepared to waste any more, she launched herself upwards and soared away from the moors into the human kingdom, with Diaval flapping frantically behind...


	22. Chapter 22 - Panic

Chapter 22

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Darkness reigned over the human kingdom as Maleficent and Diaval landed just outside the looming castle. The gate was closed, but no guards were in evidence. It strongly reminded Maleficent of a similar dark night outside that same gate some weeks earlier and she felt a shiver run down her spine. But she did not have time to give in to anxiety about where she was.

Marching swiftly up the path, she slammed her palms into the gates and knocked them off their hinges with a burst of magic. She stepped inside. The torches on the walls flickered wildly at the sudden gist of cold air, sending shadows dancing eerily across the floor. The throne room looked at once the same and completely different. The iron grates had been removed from the windows and the large room was more powerfully illuminated than before. Yet it was still the same room in which she had almost died. Another shiver ran down her spine and she closed her eyes for a moment, clenching her fists and digging her nails into her palms to ground herself in the present.

As Maleficent and Diaval moved past the broken doors, four guards immediately rushed towards them, swords raised. But Maleficent quickly lifted them high into the air in puffs of green smoke. They cried out in shock and flailed around as they floated helplessly near the high ceiling.

"Where is Philip?" Maleficent demanded without preamble.

"Behind you," a voice answered. Philip's voice.

Maleficent spun on her heel, releasing the guards carelessly. They tumbled to the ground in a heap of arms and legs, writhing and moaning in pain. Philip's eyes widened as she advanced on him, but - to his credit - he remained standing in place in the face of her obvious fury. He looked surprised at her intrusion.

"Maleficent," he greeted her politely with a bow. "To what do we owe this unexpected -" he broke of with a strangled gasp as her hand closed around his throat and she slammed him into the wall behind him.

"Where is my God-daughter?" she snarled. Philip clawed at the hand encasing his throat. His eyes bulged and his mouth gaped. Maleficent loosened her grip marginally to allow him to speak.

"I...I don't know what you mean," he managed to choke out in a hoarse voice. His nails dug into her hand in his frantic attempt to escape her grasp.

"Liar!" Maleficent cried out furiously. Philip shook his head rapidly, still gasping for breath. Suddenly, Maleficent heard heavy footsteps marching into the entrance hall from all directions. She released Philip, who fell to the ground clutching at his throat and coughing.

"Maleficent!" Diaval cried from behind her. She turned to find herself facing a wall of armed men, swords and spears raised in her direction.

The world started to spin around her. Her eyes glazed over as she was transported back to another time, another night, in that same hall, facing those same guards. She trembled violently and felt her knees started to buckle beneath her. The men advanced as one, but Maleficent didn't move. She was glued to the spot, the world around her completely out of focus as, in her mind's eye, she saw Stefan emerging from a crowd of armoured men. "No!" she whispered. Fear gripped her. Her magic floated beyond her reach and her wings hung uselessly at her back.

"Maleficent!" she heard Diaval yell again as if from a great distance. Then Maleficent felt the searing pain of iron against her throat. Her vision blurred, the floor spun and her knees buckled. The world went black and she felt herself falling...falling...falling...


	23. Chapter 23 - Search

Chapter 23

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**.

"Stop!" Philip yelled commandingly. The burning pain immediately lessened as the cold iron shifted away from Maleficent's throat. Floating back towards her own body as of from a great height, Malficent realised vaguely that she was on her knees with Philip standing in front of her, ushering the guards backwards. "Leave us!" he ordered. The marching footsteps faded quickly into silence. Maleficent rose on unsteady legs, her body wavering. She gasped in deep, shaking breaths and willed the world to stop spinning. The room came slowly back into focus and she saw Diaval's concerned face hovering in front of her.

Philip turned to face them, maintaining a safe distance between himself and Maleficent. "I apologise for the guards' overzealousness," he said, keeping a wary eye on the still-shaking fairy. His neck bore the marks of her fingers and his voice was still slightly hoarse. "Is it safe for me to talk now, or are you planning on attacking me again? Because I can always bring those men back in here."

Maleficent shook her head, still struggling to calm her breathing. "Talk," she told him. "Where is Aurora?"

"As I said before, I genuinely have no idea what you mean," he replied with a troubled frown. "I thought she was in the moors with you."

"She was...until you sent a message asking her to come back here," Maleficent told him. She felt her anger building again at Philip's apparent confusion. Yet she resisted the urge to lash out at him with her magic and shake the truth from him. She did not relish the idea of facing those armed guards again. She did not understand exactly what had just happened, but she knew she didn't want a repeat experience!

"I didn't send her any message!" Philip said, panic growing in his light brown eyes.

Diaval reached into his pocket, retrieved the slip of paper and handed it to the confused prince.

Philip cast his eye over the note and then looked up immediately, his eyes wide and his brow furrowed. "Maleficent, Diaval, I did not send this note! Please believe me. I haven't seen Aurora since she left here two weeks ago!"

Diaval spoke then in an accusing tone. "The note was signed by you, and delivered by a messenger pigeon from this castle. If you didn't send it, who did?"

"I wish I knew," the prince replied, rubbing his hand over his face. "When did it arrive?"

Maleficent swallowed hard as she began to realise the boy was speaking the truth. Panic set in anew. If Philip didn't know where Aurora was... Maleficent shuddered at the realisation that she could be anywhere!

"Four days ago," Diaval supplied in response to Philip's question when it became clear Maleficent was too absorbed in her own thoughts to answer. "She set off to come here the same morning. We haven't seen or heard from her since."

Philip gasped and covered his mouth with his hand. "But she didn't come here!" he said in panic. "I haven't seen her!"

Malficent felt sick; Philip wasn't lying. He truly had not seen Aurora, had not sent the note!

"Guards!" Philip called suddenly. Almost immediately the room filled once more with armed men. Philip reached a hand out towards Maleficent to tell her it was alright, that they weren't there for her. He quickly explained that the Queen was missing, and ordered them out into the city to search every street, every home, every nook and cranny until they found her. The men let out mutters and gasps of shock and concern.

"Go!" shouted Philip. Bowing, the men took off through the broken doorway and their footsteps faded quickly as they vanished into the night.

"Diaval," Maleficent said, turning to face him, "I need you to search from the sky, look everywhere around the city and in the surrounding woods. Aurora can't have just vanished into thin air! There must be some sign of her somewhere!"

"What about you?" Diaval asked.

"I am going to stay here with Philip and have a...conversation...with Stefan's council," she said, glowering malevolently out of narrowed eyes. "Someone must know something." Diaval nodded his assent, transformed into a raven, and flew out through the doorway.

Maleficent turned to Philip. "Call the council together immediately," she ordered. "Drag then from their beds if needs be. We need to have a little chat..."


	24. Chapter 24 - Threatening

Chapter 24

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**.

Within less than an hour, Maleficent found herself sitting at the head of the table in the council chamber, facing a room full of wary-looking men, clearly unhappy at being called to the room by the infamous fairy. Maleficent herself felt as uneasy in their presence as they clearly felt in hers, yet she sat straight-backed with an imperious expression as she looked around at them. She briefly explained the situation and allowed them a few minutes to digest the information and respond with shocked gasps and murmurs of horror.

"Now," she said after a moment, standing up and walking slowly around the table like a wild cat circling its prey. "I need to know something from you. I want somebody to explain to me how it came to be that a note was sent to Aurora from this castle, in Philip's hand, signed by him, yet wholly without his involvement." She reached the door and swiftly turned the key, withdrew it, and placed it in her pocket. The gathered men shuffled nervously but kept their seats.

"I can assure you it was not any of us," one of the men spoke up. He had long greying hair and an equally greying beard. Many others nodded and murmured in fervent agreement. But Maleficent noticed that a small group at the far end of the table remained stonily silent, looking at her with barely contained contempt.

"Perhaps you need a little incentive to jog your memories," Maleficent suggested, her tone razor-edged. She raised her hands and a green glow rose around her. The men gasped as vines began to creep in through the walls, creating jagged cracks in the stones and tearing at the hangings as they grew thicker and more dense. More slithered in through the windows. The tendrils began to entwine themselves around the legs of the seated men and they all leapt to their feet, struggling to pull themselves free. Out of the creeping vines grew sharp thorns, and the men gasped as they were pricked from all sides.

Soon, the walls and floor were carpeted with the thorny plant and the men were quite literally rooted to the spot in which they stood. The vines wrapped around them from their toes to their shoulders, and the men writhed in pain and panic, struggling in futile attempts to escape their thorny prisons. Maleficent remained untouched, and continued to circle the room.

"These vines are very special," she told the men conversationally, running her hand lovingly along a nearby leaf. "If cut, they multiply. If burned, they constrict. I will visit you again in the morning," she said in a bright tone, unlocking the door and pushing it open. "Perhaps you will have thought of something useful to tell me then." Leaving the door wide open to allow anyone passing to witness the council's humiliating plight, she inclined her head towards them with a wicked smile. "Gentlemen, I wish you a pleasant night."

Walking away from the room, Maleficent's smile instantly fell from her face. A little way down he corridor she paused and leant against the wall, closing her eyes and breathing heavily. Despite the pleasure she had drawn from inflicting anguish on the hapless humans, it had bright her no further to discovering anything about Aurora's whereabouts. She only hoped a night encased in the thorny vines would loosen _somebody's _tongue. She had no doubt that at least one of those stuffy men knew something about the note Aurora had received. About where the Queen was now.

Malficent closed her eyes as her mind wandered into what could have happened. Was Aurora hurt? Was she frightened? Was she even... No, Maleficent couldn't allow herself to so much as entertain that thought. Aurora was alive, somewhere. And, wherever she was, Maleficent would find her and take her home...


	25. Chapter 25 - Guilt

Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you do read and enjoy, please review - I haven't had any lately so am wondering whether to keep updating. Thank you! :-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**.

It was around midnight when Diaval returned from a fruitless search. The full moon high in the sky cast a silvery light down upon the city as he flew over streets and houses full of soldiers searching for Aurora. He transformed into his human form as he landed at the broken doors to the castle. Maleficent was in the throne room, pacing. She paused and looked up when Diaval stepped inside. A hopeful expression passed across her tired features and a question hung in her dark-circled eyes. Diaval shook his head slightly and Maleficent closed her eyes. Philip emerged from a corridor at the far end of the hall and quietly suggested that the two of them get some rest.

"Rooms have been prepared for you both," he explained. "We can reassess in the morning. By then, the soldiers in the city may have discovered something more." At Maleficent's hesitation, Philip added, "I will tell you instantly if we receive any news."

Diaval knew that was not what was bothering Maleficent about the idea of being given a room in the castle. But, despite her misgivings, she nodded at the young prince and she and Diaval followed him through the castle to the same corridor along which Aurora's room was situated. Having pointed out the two rooms that had been prepared, Philip bade them goodnight, promising again to return if any news arrived. Maleficent opened the door to the closer of the two rooms and looked inside. It was the same room in which she had awoken after Stefan's death. She shuddered and immediately closed the door again.

Diaval pushed open the other door to the second room and gestured for Maleficent to follow him inside. This room was slightly smaller than the first, but no less lavishly decorated. A large four-poster bed stood in the centre, covered with a deep red blanket edged with gold trim. He sank gratefully onto it, his dark eyes following Maleficent's slow steps as she walked over to the window and peered out into the darkness.

"I told her to go," she spoke in quiet anguish. "I told her to go and I didn't even bother to say goodbye." She turned away from the window and faced Diaval, tears marring her smooth porcelain cheeks as she gazed at the floor.

Diaval's heart broke for her, but he found he had no idea what to say to make things any better. There wasn't anything to be said. Instead, he rose, stepped over to stand in front of her and took her hands in his. She sniffled and slowly raised her sad, guilt-filled green eyes to meet his dark, compassionate gaze. He leant in and kissed her lips; softly, tenderly. She let a out a tiny moan and immediately kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing her body firmly against his. This was not a kiss born out of anger; it felt so different to the other times they had kissed recently, yet his body reacted just as strongly. He felt a deep tugging sensation below his navel and his breathing grew heavier and more rapid.

After a minute or two of feeling her lips move softly against his, Diaval felt instantly bereft when Maleficent broke the kiss. But then she took hold of his hand, lead him to the bed and pulled him down to lie beside her. Leaning over her propped up on one elbow, he cupped her cheek in his free hand and pressed his lips against hers once more. Maleficent let out a soft moan and met his lips in a deep kiss. Her chest heaved against his side as her breathing grew heavier, and the heat radiating from her body sent waves of desire running through his own. Her kiss was full of a need Diaval was more than willing to meet. Her stroked his fingers down the side of her throat and over her collarbones, hearing her breath hitch as he dipped his hand lower and traced his fingers over the swell of her breasts rising above the neckline of her dress.

Maleficent let out another low moan and slid her tongue past his lips, pressing hers more firmly against him. He flicked out his own tongue to meet hers and let his fingers continue their journey down the side of her body. She shivered at his touch and cupped one hand behind his neck, pulling him in closer to her as her then hand stroked over his shoulder and down his back. She reached the hem of his shirt and slid her hand beneath it, running her palm up over his lower back. At the feel of her hand against his bare skin, Diaval shuddered slightly and let out a low groan. He felt his shaft pressing almost painfully against the front of his trousers.

As if sensing his discomfort, Maleficent slipped her hand between their bodies and ran her palm over him. He gasped and twitched at her firm touch. In return, he ran his own palm over her taut stomach and dipped it down between her legs over her dress, pressing the heel of his hand against her mound. She gasped then and her hips bucked against his hand. Maleficent removed her hands from his body to pull his shirt off over his head. Their eyes met as she moved her body over his and pressed her weight into her hips, rolling them against him and causing him to throw back his head and moan loudly. He reached round and quickly unlaced her dress, already missing the contact between their bodies as she shifted to allow him to pull the garment off her. After removing the dress, he quickly pulled off his own trousers.

Maleficent settled back over him, sitting up with her hips straddling his. Bathed in the moonlight angling in through the window, Maleficent's pale skin appeared almost silver and Diaval marvelled, not for the first time, at how beautiful she looked. He angled her head back slightly and kissed her neck as his fingers played softly with her erect nipples. Her hips began to rock once more against him and a hiss escaped from between his lips at the feel of her wetness rubbing against the base of his hard shaft.

Diaval longed to be inside her silky walls, but he wanted to prolong the moment a bit longer before that. He wrapped both arms around her waist and rolled them so she ended up on her back with his body on top of her. She let out a little cry of surprise but he silenced that when he pressed his lips against hers in a full, open-mouthed kiss. The cry turned to a moan. And the moan deepened when he moved his mouth from her lips, trailed soft, wet kisses down her neck and then took one hard nipple into his mouth, flicking at it with his tongue. After a moment, he shifted to the other nipple, looking up at her to find her head thrown back, her eyes wild as little gasps escaped her parted red lips. Diaval abandoned her nipples and continued to trail his tongue down over her flat stomach. Missing her centre entirely, he dropped soft kisses over her upper thighs, using his hands to spread them apart to allowing him access to her core. Her head lifted and she watched him with a combination of surprise, curiosity and desire swirling in her deep green eyes. Moving his mouth to hover over her, Diaval blew hot breath directly into her firm nub; she let out a tiny moan and squirmed beneath him. Then, he flattened his tongue and ran it up over her centre. The sweet taste sent shockwaves of lust through his body and his shaft became - if possible - even harder. Maleficent's hips bucked and she moaned unintelligibly. Diaval closed his mouth over her and continued to assail her nub with rapid flicks from his tongue as he reached one hand up and stroked at her entrance. Looking up, he met her gaze for a long moment before pushing two fingers into her and curling them, still lapping at her button with his tongue. He maintained that movement until he felt her hands closing around his hair, holding him firmly against her, bucking her hips urgently against him as she moaning rhythmically. Her climax came hard and she threw back her head and cried out loudly. Diaval withdrew his fingers but continued to press his tongue firmly against her button until her shuddering became less pronounced, her breathing slowed, and she no longer twitched with the little aftershocks of her climax.

Then he kissed his way back up her body and positioned himself over her once more. She captured his lips with hers and reached between them, lining his shaft up against her wet entrance. Their eyes met again, and maintained contact as he slowly pushed himself into her, moaning at the feel of finally being where he wanted - needed - to be. Maleficent growled in pleasure as he withdrew and then pushed fully into her again. She wrapped her legs around his hips and their bodies moved together in perfect harmony as they drowned in each other's eyes.

It wasn't too long before Diaval felt himself nearing the peak of his pleasure. He reached between their bodies and his fingers sought out her nub, rubbing against it in time with their thrusts. For the first time since he had entered her silky walls, Maleficent broke eye contact as her eyes rolled back and she dropped her head back against the pillows, crying out in ecstasy at the double sensation running through her body. Diaval quickly pressed his lips against hers as she came to her second shuddering climax. The heady sound of her loud keening cry and the delicious contractions of her inner walls sent him spiralling over he edge himself.

They lay entwined together, sweat dripping from both their bodies, while they caught their breath. Then Diaval rolled over to lie on his side next to her, lightly trailing his hands over her body. Maleficent, her eyes still closed, snuggled herself against his chest, wrapping one arm around him.

"Thank you," she whispered to him. Holding her close, Diaval kissed her hair. He wondered but didn't ask what, precisely, she was thanking him for. All he wanted was to lie with her and enjoy the rare moment of closeness. He closed his own eyes. Within minutes, they were both asleep...


	26. Chapter 26 - Incentive

Chapter 26

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Maleficent was awoken the following morning by beams of sunlight that angled their way in through the window and fell upon her face. Temporarily forgetting the drama of the previous day, she revelled for a moment in the feel of Diaval's arms around her, and the sweet soreness between her legs. Unfortunately, memory quickly returned and she shot upright, calling out Aurora's name. The movement and sound awoke Diaval with a start...which sent him tumbling over the side of the bed. He crashed to the thickly carpeted floor with a dull thud.

Maleficent gabbed her dress and tossed Diaval's clothes over the bed, where they landed in a heap on top of him. "Good morning to you, too, Maleficent," he said as he stood up, his shirt still draped over his face. Maleficent couldn't stop a quick burst of laughter escaping her mouth. She leaned over the bed, removed the shirt and game him a quick kiss by way of apology.

"Get ready quickly. I need to check in with Philip and then get back to the council chamber," she told him, pulling on her dress and lacing it up. "I may have left them in a rather, er...delicate state." A smirk passed across her lips at the reminder.

"Oh, Maleficent. What have you done now?" Diaval asked worriedly.

"Nothing much,"' she replied breezily, splashing cool water on her face from a basin beside the door. "Just left them with a little something to think about."

Diaval looked unconvinced, but wisely chose to keep any further questions to himself as he busied himself with getting cleaned up and dressed.

It wasn't long before they found their way back through the twists and turns of the castle towards the throne room. Philip was already waiting for them. When Maleficent raised her eyebrows questioningly, he shook his head. "The soldiers searched all night," he told her. "There's no sign of Aurora, and no one seems to know anything." He eyed her warily for a second or two. "Are you going to...um...release the council any time soon?" he asked hesitantly, though she thought she could see a tiny, amused smile playing around the corners of his mouth as he spoke.

Nodding with another slight smirk, Maleficent said, "That is exactly where I am heading now. Coming?"

They followed her down the nearby corridor and towards the council chamber. The door was closed when they arrived, and Maleficent supposed somebody had shut it to preserve them men's dignity. She turned the knob and pushed it open, smiling wickedly at the sight of the men gawping at her, still encased to the neck within the prickly vines.

Diaval gasped as he stepped in behind her. "Maleficent!" he hissed, sounding slightly scandalised.

She turned to face him. "They wouldn't talk!" she explained in her own defence. Diaval rolled his eyes. "But perhaps they are feeling a little more communicative now," she added, turning back to raise her eyebrows at the men. "Well, gentlemen?"

"I speak for all of us," piped up one of the men at the end of the table, whom she had noticed the previous night. "We have been talking all night, and we promise: none of us knows anything about the note the queen received." Maleficent raised her hand, palm facing outwards, and began to slowly curl her fingers in a squeezing motion. The men cried out and writhed as the vines curled more tightly around them.

"We swear!" the same man called out in a strangled voice. "If we had anything to tell, we would!" Maleficent opened her fingers and the vines relaxed slightly, as did the men. "You must understand, we are best-placed to discover the truth."

"But we can only do that if you release us. Philip, tell her!" whined another of the men.

Philip stepped around to stand in front of her, his hands raised towards her in supplication. "They're right, Maleficent," he said. "You must let them go so they can investigate."

Maleficent's lip curled at his words. "I _must_?"

Philip seemed to be losing patience. "Do you _want_ to find out where Aurora is?" Maleficent snarled at the suggestion inherent in his words. Of course she did! "We are wasting time here!" Philip continued. "They don't know anything - let them go and see what they can discover; they have eyes and ears all over the kingdom."

"Philip!" a man who had not yet spoken gasped out, utterly horrified that the prince had disclosed this information.

Maleficent ignored him; what the fool humans got up to in their own kingdom was of no interest to her. But she saw Philip's point. "Oh, very well," she agreed grudgingly. And she allowed her hand to flutter downwards, using her magic to draw the vines away from the men with the action. They gasped in relief, many of them sinking shakily back into their seats as their legs gave way beneath them as the vines released their hold. "Find out what you can," she commanded imperiously. "Tell me immediately of any information you glean from your little spies." Then she turned on her heel and swept out of the room, not remotely interested in observing their recovery or listening to any more of their useless babble. She would listen when they had something to tell her...


	27. Chapter 27 - Letter

Chapter 27

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Three days went by with not a scrap of information being found. With every passing hour, Maleficent grew more and more frantic. She spent the days searching every inch of land from the sky, and the nights sleeping restlessly with Diaval always there beside her. While they shared a bed, there had been no sexual contact since that first night; Maleficent was too worried and guilt-ridden to give any more thought to her own desires, however much she longed for the physical comfort and release Diaval was more than willing to provide.

On the morning of the fourth day, they were awoken by a frantic hammering on the door of their room. Maleficent leapt out of bed and threw on the soft maroon robe she had been provided with, along with other items of clothing that had been swiftly adapted to fit around her wings when it became clear her stay was to be a prolonged one. The hammering came again, and she flung the door open as Diaval rolled out of bed, standing bare-chested and sleepy behind her.

It was Philip, and he was clutching a letter. Maleficent's eyes widened as she recognised Stefan's seal... no! Aurora's seal! "Wha..? When..?" she stammered uncharacteristically.

"It arrived about ten minutes ago. The messenger who brought it is downstairs. It's addressed to you," Philip told her in a rush, holding out the letter towards her. With trembling fingers she took the letter and ripped open the envelope. Inside was a sheet of paper bearing what was unmistakably Aurora's handwriting. Maleficent sat down on the edge of the bed and began to read.

'_Hello_ _Godmother, _

_Every time I try to write this letter, I find myself crying. Loath as I am to upset you further when I know you are struggling, I must tell you the truth. Please forgive me for what I must say. My heart aches. Every word I write hurts me. _

_I have left the kingdom, left the moors. A few days before I told you I had received a letter from Philip, I made a a decision. My decision was to leave. As soon as the time was right, I forged Philip's signature and told you he had written with information. Truthfully, he had done no such thing. Truthfully, Godmother, I have simply had enough. However much I love you, I cannot watch you hurt yourself. Everyone, especially Diaval, is worrying themselves sick about you. Can you not see that we love you? Or do you simply not care anymore? _

_Try, please, to understand that I do not make this decision lightly. Try to understand that I love you more than I can express. And that is why I must leave. _

_Goodbye, Godmother. Eventually, if you read my words carefully enough, you will understand, and you will know what to do. _

_x Aurora.'_

Maleficent sat frozen to the spot, her eyes staring straight ahead. She let the paper go. It fluttered slowly and silently onto the rich carpet at her feet. Diaval, who had been reading over her shoulder, sat back in shocked silence.

"What is it?" Maleficent heard Philip's voice as if from a great distance through the rushing sound in her ears. It felt like the walls were closing in on her. Her heart thundered painfully in her chest and her breathing became shallow and erratic.

"Maleficent!" She barely heard Diaval's voice. Scarcely noticed him crouch down in front of her. Hardly felt him take hold of her trembling icy hands. Taking in a deep, shaking gulp of breath, Maleficent threw back her head and let out a gut-wrenching scream, casting her magic out in all directions. Diaval and Philip were blasted backwards, Philip flying out through the door and Diaval into the window, which was already shattering as green bolts struck it. The walls shook, groaning and cracking with the unyielding, relentless force of her magic...


	28. Chapter 28 - Doubt

Chapter 28

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

When she ran out of breath, Maleficent's scream faded and her magic finally dissipated, leaving the still-shuddering room in chaotic disarray. She fell to her knees on the floor and curled in on herself. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed silently. '_Aurora is gone because of __**you**__,' _her mind screamed at her. Maleficent heard the door shut and the lock click. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her. But she swiftly pushed them away.

"Don't!" she shouted, uncurling and looking up at Diaval with a heartbroken expression mixed with anger and self-loathing. "I did this! It's my fault she's gone." Her voice broke as she begged, "Please...don't be nice to me, Diaval."

Diaval frowned down at her with tears and deep compassion in his eyes. "Do you want me to shout? Rant and rave? Tell you that you drove her away?"

"Yes!" Maleficent cried, tears steaming down her cheeks.

"Well tough! I can't do that, Maleficent." Then, picking up the letter from where it had landed, he scanned it carefully. Then he shocked Maleficent by stating, "I'm not even convinced Aurora sent this letter."

"What?" Maleficent gaped at him, a minuscule flicker of hope blossoming, then instantly extinguishing as she realised how ridiculous he was being. She still gasped in irregular breaths but managed to speak in between. "It's in her handwriting. It bears her signature. It's sealed with her crest! How could you possibly think she didn't write it?"

"Why was it delivered here and not to the moors, for one thing? How could Aurora possibly know we would be here?"

Maleficent opened her mouth then immediately shut it again as her brain worked frantically. Could he be correct? Could someone else have imitated Aurora's handwriting, her signature, her crest?

"Either someone else wrote it," Diaval continued as though reading her thoughts, "or someone made her write it. Someone who wants us to stop searching. To give up on her."

Maleficent's considered this, gaining some control over her breathing as she hoisted herself up to sit back on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes and lowered her head when the world refused to stop spinning around her.

"Maleficent?" Diaval pressed. "Did you hear me?"

She nodded without lifting her head. "You truly believe this letter is not to be trusted?" she asked haltingly.

"I do." He sat down next to her and lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. Mercifully, the room had stopped spinning. The panic attack was over, but she was left feeling exhausted and utterly confused.

"We need to talk to whoever delivered the letter," she said.

But before either of them could move, they heard he fluttering of tiny wings approaching through the shattered window. Turning as one, they saw Thistlewit darting towards them, wringing her hands, her eyes wild.

"Maleficent!" she squeaked frantically. "We need you! Something is happening in the moors..."


	29. Chapter 29 - Questions

Chapter 29

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"_...Something is happening in the moors..."_

Maleficent and Diaval looked at each other then back at the little fairy.

"What?" they cried in unison when Thistlewit failed to speak quickly enough; she was busy staring curiously between Diaval's bare chest and Maleficent's hastily flung on robe.

"Oh!" She snapped back to attention. "Yes. There are men at the boundary, trying to come in. They claim they have permission from the queen to be there! They even have a document signed by Aurora to that effect. We didn't know what to do, so I was sent to find you."

Maleficent's jaw clenched. Must she do everything herself! "Why hasn't Balthazar simply fought them back?" she asked in exasperation.

"Well...they're not attacking," Thistlewit explained, throwing her little hands up in confusion. "They are just demanding that we stop blocking their entry. They say that, if we continue to do so, it will be in defiance of the crown, and that there would be...consequences." She shuddered so hard at that, she almost tumbled out of the air. "None of us is sure what to do next. The document appears genuine. We've reached a bit of an impasse, with Balthazar refusing to let them in, and them refusing to leave empty-handed."

"What do you mean: empty-handed?" Diaval asked the question before Maleficent could.

"Well, um, the document states that any human can enter the moors...and take whatever they want."

"That's ridiculous," Diaval scoffed. "Why would Aurora ever sign such a document?"

But Maleficent remained silent, her brain working frantically. She marched over to the door, unlocked it, and pulled it open. Philip stood just outside, where he had been waiting since Diaval had locked him out minutes earlier. She grabbed him by the collar - to which he let out a yelp of surprise - and yanked him inside.

"What do you know of Aurora signing a decree allowing men to enter and pillage the moors?" Maleficent snarled at the affronted prince.

Philip gaped cluelessly at her. "The only decree I know of Aurora signing was the one declaring me as re -" he broke off suddenly, slamming his palm against the already-damaged wall. "Bastard!" he shouted.

"_What_?" Diaval, Maleficent and Thistlewit all asked together.

"We need to find Charles," Philip replied enigmatically.

"Who is Charles?" Maleficent questioned. "Philip! What is going on?"

"Charles drafted the decree naming me as temporary regent. When Diaval came here with news of the fire in the moors, he had her sign it. She was in such a rush, she didn't read it fully...And neither did I! I think Charles might have slipped in a few additional clauses..."

Maleficent felt anger rising within her. So the fire had merely been a distraction to lure Aurora into signing some document without reading it properly. All those little lives lost..! She growled under her breath. "Find him! Bring him to me!" she commanded. Philip rushed out of the room. Maleficent turned to the confused-looking fairy. "Thistlewit, return to the moors and make sure nobody does anything until I get there - I'll be back as soon as I can." Thistlewit nodded and fluttered back out of the window as fast as her little wings could carry her.

After changing into her black dress, Maleficent began to pace. Her mind was too full to make sense of anything, but there was nothing else to be done just then except to wait. Diaval stood by the bed, watching her walk rapidly around the room. Her fists were clenched by her sides and her gleaming eyes were narrowed.

Thirty minutes passed. Then an hour. There was no sign of Philip. Finally, after almost two hours of waiting impotently, Philip appeared at the door. Alone. "He is nowhere to be found," he said, running his hands through his thick brown hair and sighing in frustration. "Let me come to the moors with you and speak to the men there. As regent, they should listen to me."

Malficent clicked her tongue at that but reluctantly nodded her assent. "Fine. But we're leaving now."


	30. Chapter 30 - Sacrifice

Chapter 30

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

While Philip raced away from the castle on horseback, galloping as quickly as his mount could manage towards the moors, Maleficent and Diaval flew on ahead. As they approached, they could immediately spot at the boundary where a large group of armed men stood. The Tree Warriors, headed by Balthazar, lurked just within the moors, weapons pointed at the men. All turned to look when Maleficent and Diaval flew overhead and soared down to land behind Balthazar. Some of the gathered men shuffled in fear as Maleficent's wings deposited her gently on her feet on the grass. She stood, gazing imperiously at them, a dangerous glint in her narrowed eyes.

"You are not welcome here!" she shouted out for all the men to hear. "Leave now, and no harm shall befall you!"

A few men near the front of the group chuckled at her words. She fixed her gaze on them and the laughter died out, though they stood their ground.

"We have permission from the queen to be here!" one of the men shouted back. He swaggered forwards arrogantly, holding out a sheet of paper. Balthazar murmured warningly and raised his spear, but the man did not cross the boundary; he merely held out the paper for Maleficent to take. Scanning it, she saw it did indeed bear Aurora's seal, and did indeed decree that all men were to be given free access to the moors. Maleficent bit back a curse, but carefully maintained her commanding expression. Diaval, who had transformed as soon as they had landed, took the paper from her and read it too.

"That seal is not recognised here," Maleficent told the man with a dismissive shrug.

"But I assume your queen's signature is," he countered with a smirk, gesturing to the document in Diaval's hand. "Defying this order is tantamount to a declaration of war between our kingdoms. ...I don't think the queen would appreciate that action. Such a pity she is not here to make her wishes clear," he sneered.

"I hear she ran away!" called out another man from the crowd. The rest of the men roared with laughter.

"Such a pity," their leader repeated with another smirk, shaking his head mockingly. Maleficent's fists clenched so tightly her nails drew blood. It pained her to admit it, but the man was right: without Aurora there to refute the decree, there was little to be done about it. But she would _never_ allow these men to step one for over the boundary into her beloved homeland.

"If refusing to allow you to plunder this land is an act of war, so be it," she told the group in a deathly quiet tone. "You will not enter the moors. Not now, not ever!" She remembered speaking those same words to King Henry all those years ago.

As one, the Tree Warriors raised their weapons and immediately the men drew their own weapons - bows and swords and spears. All iron. Of course! Maleficent was the first to move. She launched herself directly through the crowd of men, her spread wings knocking many off their feet, causing them to drop their swords. With a furious cry, one group of the remaining men rushed towards the boundary while another advanced on Malficent. Her wings carried her into the air, dodging and blocking arrows and spears. Below, the Tree Warriors battled with about 20 men, a few of whom managed to dart past the sentries and rush triumphantly into the moors. Diaval quickly transformed himself into a wolf - his least favourite form, yet one of his most useful. He snarled and snapped at the men within the moors, efficiently rounding them up and herding them back towards the boundary.

Maleficent used her magic to bring forth huge, snapping, snake-like vines, which quickly dispatched the men Diaval had been herding. Still in the air, still dodging deadly iron projectiles, Maleficent's wings faltered as she drifted back to another time, another place. Somewhat luckily, as she began to plummet downwards, an arrow grazed her arm. The sudden searing pain brought her back to the present. She lashed out with both wings and sent four or five more men tumbling backwards

Maleficent swooped down and sped towards the leader, who was slashing his sword at two of the leafy Border Guards. Her wings brought her crashing into him, feet first, and they both tumbled to the ground. Maleficent was the first to recover. She grabbed his sword from where it had fallen from his grasp, ignoring the pain as the iron burned her hand. Raising it above her head, she prepared to strike straight into the man's exposed back as he floundered on the grass.

Suddenly, there was a thundering of approaching horse's hooves.

"_STOP_!" Philip bellowed, riding into the very heart of he battle. Everyone froze, including Maleficent.

In the sudden silence, Philip leapt from his horse and rushed to Maleficent's side. The leader of the men took his opportunity to roll to his feet. He glared at Maleficent with his fists raised but, without his weapon, and with Philip standing at her side, he wisely chose to forgo attacking her.

"This needs to stop, now!" Philip shouted for all to hear. "As regent, I forbid any man to enter the moors. Forbid any man to injure anyone _from _the moors in any way."

Shockingly, the leader sneered at Philip and some of the men snickered at his words.

"You might want to cast your eye over the decree giving you regency over our kingdom, _foreigner," _the men's leader suggested contemptuously. "You will find you cannot overrule what the queen signed - you have no authority in this matter." The men snickered again. By this time, all had regained their feet...and their weapons. "Make a choice, _your highness. _Stand with your own kind, or fall with _them." _

And with that, he snatched his sword from Maleficent's burning fingers and - giving her no time to react - thrust it with full-force towards her chest.

Before it struck, Maleficent was flung backwards onto the ground as something barrelled into her, darting between her and the sword. She heard the sickening sound of a blade slicing through flesh. Quickly rolling to her feet to see what had happened, her eyes widened in horror and her heart plummeted onto her stomach.

"_No_!" she screamed. Diaval, a sword protruding from between his shoulder blades, fell to his knees in front of her. For a moment, their eyes met. Then the man behind him withdrew his sword with a wet squelch. Diaval toppled forwards and lay, unmoving, on the lush grass at the boundary between the two kingdoms...


	31. Chapter 31 - If

Chapter 31

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"_Diaval_!" Maleficent screamed, falling to her knees beside him. He was still breathing, but barely. "_No! No! No_!" She looked up at the man standing over her. "What have you _done_?!" she shrieked, lashing out at him with her magic. The man flew back about 20 feet before slamming into a tree. He fell to the ground...and did not get back up.

"Kill them!" Maleficent shouted at the Border Guards, clutching at Diaval's bloodied body. "Kill them _all!" _They immediately set about their task.

With the sound of clanging metal and the cries of dying humans all around her, Maleficent tried to scoop Diaval up, but he was a dead weight in her arms. "_Help me_!" she beseeched, looking up at Philip, who was gawping at the scene that had just unfolded before his eyes. "Damnit, Philip, make a choice. If you are on our side then help me get him into the moors!"

The prince's gaze darted between Maleficent and the screaming humans being efficiently dispatched by the raging Tree Warriors. He hesitated for a moment. Then he knelt at Maleficent's side and quickly helped her lift Diaval. Together, they carried him into the moors, away from the boundary, away from the fighting.

Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit, who had been fluttering just inside the moors, watching, hurried swiftly towards them.

"Get him to the water," Knotgrass instructed briskly. The water in the moors held healing properties! Maleficent hoped against hope they were not too late. She and Philip carried Diaval quickly to the nearest brook and laid him gently down in the shallows. He lay there, still, pale, and bleeding heavily. Through the panicked rushing in her ears and over the sound of her own heart pounding in her chest, Maleficent barely heard the brusque instructions Knotgrass was giving to the other two fairies to gather various leaves and roots. She knelt in the water and cradled Diaval's head in her lap, stroking his hair back from his clammy forehead. After a few long minutes, the fairies returned with what was needed. Knotgrass worked efficiently, putting together a poultice and spreading it over Diaval's wound. "He's lucky; the blade missed his heart," she explained.

Maleficent didn't think there was anything remotely lucky about the situation Diaval was in! She could see him fading before her eyes. His breathing grew more and more shallow and his skin grew more and more grey with every passing second. "Hurry up!" she shouted. "Please! He's dying!"

The fairies laid their little hands on Diaval's back and began to work their magic into his wound, knitting the flesh from the inside, drawing strength from the water and from one another. The bleeding gradually slowed to a trickle, and Diaval's breathing grew slightly more level, slightly stronger. His face, however, remained ashen and clammy, his eyes closed, his body still.

After about five minutes, exhausted, the fairies removed their hands and fluttered down to rest on the grass.

"We've done what we can," Flittle panted. "He needs rest."

"Will he be alright?" Maleficent asked, looking down at Diaval's motionless body. The fairies looked at one another nervously. "Tell me!"

"If he survives the night, he should recover."

_If. Should. _Maleficent shuddered and a tear streaked down her cheek. She couldn't lose him!

"Keep him warm and comfortable, and change the poultice every four hours," Knotgrass instructed. "Malficent? Did you hear me?"

Maleficent looked up and nodded. "I heard. Thank you...for helping him."

"Of course," said Thistlewit. "He's one of us!" Maleficent smiled wanly. Then she and Philip lifted Diaval out of the water and laid him on his front on the soft, mossy ground.

It was only then that Maleficent noticed Balthazar lurking in the shadows beyond the brook. Meeting her questioning gaze, he nodded. It was done. The men had been dispatched. She had declared war on the humans...


	32. Chapter 32 - Awakening

Chapter 32

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Diaval awoke from strange, fevered dreams to an agonising throbbing in his back. He tried to roll over, to sit up, but felt firm hands holding him down. "Don't move." Maleficent's tender voice floated around him, sounding muffled and distant.

Moaning, he forced his heavy eyelids open, squinting against the blinding sunlight. He was in his bed in the Rowan Tree. Maleficent sat by his side, looking down on him with a combination of relief and worry. "Wha...what happened? My back!" he croaked hoarsely. Every breath sent pain shooting through him.

"You jumped in front of a sword." Maleficent's voice, though full of concern, contained a note of exasperation. Memory flooded back. That man. His sword striking towards Maleficent's chest. It had been a natural reflex to jump in front of her. He didn't remember anything else after that...

"Oh," he replied almost nonchalantly. "So I did. Ouch." An small, infuriated smile crossed Maleficent's features. Diaval let his eyelids close again as exhaustion hit him.

"You're going to be fine," Maleficent told him softly. "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." She leant over him and lightly kissed his cheek. "Thank you," he heard her whisper as he sank back into unconsciousness, "for saving my life. And don't you _ever _do that to me again!"

When Diaval woke again, it was nighttime. And he was alone. The throbbing in his back had diminished slightly and he felt less sluggish and lethargic. He rolled over carefully and pulled himself into a sitting position. As he awakened fully and took in his surroundings, he noted the indistinct sound of voices nearby. Maleficent's voice and...Philip's? Diaval's brow creased in confusion. Philip was in the moors? He remembered the young prince arriving to try to break up the fight. How had he ended up in the moors? Pricking up his ears, he listened carefully, but still only caught a few words here and there.

"...once word gets out..." Maleficent was saying. The rest of the sentence was lost to the night.

Philip responded with something unintelligible, except for the words, "...nothing more I can do..." and "...wall will keep them..."

"Of course," came Malficent's reply. Then, in a clearer voice, she stated, "Now if you'll excuse me: I need to check on Diaval."

She appeared from around the base of the tree, stopping short when she saw Diaval sitting up. "You," she said, raising her finger in his direction, "are supposed to be resting." She sat down beside him.

"How long have I been out?" Diaval asked, running his hands through his hair and immediately regretting it when the action aggravated his wound.

"A week," Maleficent told him.

His eyes widened. "A week?" he repeated. A lot could happen in a week! He looked properly at Maleficent and took in her dark-ringed, red-rimmed eyes and troubled expression. "Have you slept at all?"

"A little," she replied dismissively.

"What...er...what happened with those men, after I..." he trailed off.

"They will not be bothering anyone again," she replied coldly. Diaval grimaced; he didn't need to ask what that meant. "How are you feeling?" she added after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

" A little sore. More awake. Better. ...Hungry."

Maleficent smiled at that. "I'll find you something to eat." She went to stand but Diaval clasped his hand around her wrist and pulled her back towards him, feeling her body tense against his. Then he pressed his lips softly against hers. She relaxed into the kiss, but all too quickly pulled away to regard him curiously. "What was that for?" she asked.

"For being here," he answered simply.

Maleficent leaned back over and kissed him. "Where else would I be?" she asked.

As Diaval ravenously tucked into the nuts and berries Maleficent brought him, he asked her what had happened since he was injured. The news was brief: the men had been dealt with; the trio of fairies had saved his life; Maleficent had once again erected the wall of thorns around the moors; there had been one attempted attack three nights prior, but the men who arrived - armed and ready for battle - had found the fairy kingdom impenetrable. There was no telling exactly who the men had been, or who had sent them.

"And were those men also...'dealt with'?" Diaval asked delicately.

"No. They lived to take back the news that the moors cannot be breached."

Diaval nodded and ate the rest of his meal in silence. Once finished, he found himself yawning.

"Get some sleep, Diaval," Maleficent suggested gently.

"I will if you will," he replied. When Maleficent hesitated he added "I'm not going to die in the night. ...Am I?!"

She shook her head with a smile. "No, you are going to be just fine now. Alright, I will sleep."

They settled down together, sleep quickly overtaking both of them...


	33. Chapter 33 - Denands

Chapter 33

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Diaval spent the next few days resting until his back felt healed enough to be up and about. Thankfully, the fairies had done the majority of the work already. No more attacks came in that time; the moors were quiet. A little too quiet. On the evening of the third day, while he and Maleficent sat together on the grass in front of the Rowan Tree, looking down into the valley - Philip keeping himself busy elsewhere, as usual - he broached the subject he had been avoiding since he had first woken up.

"I assume there has been no word about Aurora?" he asked tentatively.

Maleficent tensed, a look of acute pain darkened her features. She shook her head. A short sound somewhere between a gasp and a sob escaped her lips and she turned her head away quickly.

"We'll find her," Diaval said, trying to sound more convinced than he felt. In truth, Aurora could be anywhere...if she were even still alive!

"What if she doesn't want to be found?" Maleficent asked in a very small voice, sounding close to tears. "You read the letter...can we be so sure it wasn't from her? What if she truly did leave of her own volition?"

Diaval shook his head. "She didn't, Maleficent. Aurora wouldn't do that. You know that!"

Maleficent turned back around to face him. Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears and her forehead was creased in worry and uncertainty. "Then where _is_ she? How do we get her back!?" She closed her eyes and a single tear escaped, tracking down her cheek. Diaval wiped it away with his thumb and she leaned her face against his palm with a deep sigh. "I miss her, Diaval. I miss her so much."

He let out a sigh of his own, not knowing what to say to make things better. So, instead of trying to find words that simply did not exist, he leant towards Maleficent and kissed her. It took her a moment to reciprocate, but then her lips pressed back against his and she let out a tiny moan. Her hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him closer as she slipped her tongue between his lips. Diaval willingly met her tongue with his. He could feel her tears on his face, and pressed his lips more firmly against hers as though he could kiss away her pain. After a while, Maleficent broke the kiss and buried her face in Diaval's shoulder. He stroked her hair as she continued to cry silently, feeling her shoulders shake beneath his hands.

"We'll find her," he whispered. "We'll find her, we'll bring her home, and we'll put a stop to all this - the three of us together."

"_How_?" Maleficent asked in something between a wail and a snarl, pulling away from Diaval's shoulder and looking at him with her eyes wide and wild, her cheeks stained with tears. "We have absolutely no clue where she may be!"

Diaval has no response to that.

Maleficent rose quickly to her feet and walked to the edge of the cliff face, staring out across the moors. "I feel like we've given up on her," she said, so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

He quickly approached and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She tensed at his unexpected touch, then reached up and gripped onto his forearms, pulling them tighter around her. "We haven't given up on her, Maleficent. We're just in an impossible situation."

A light cough from behind made them both jump and pull apart, spinning around. Philip stood by the base of the Rowan Tree.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said apologetically. He looked tired and troubled. Diaval knew the boy had been sleeping at the fairy mound to give him and Maleficent space while he healed. He was clearly as worried about Aurora as they were.

"What do you have there?" Maleficent asked unexpectedly. Diaval looked at her and then back at the prince. It was only then he noticed the bird clutched in his hands. He held it out for Maleficent to take. It was a messenger pigeon.

"This arrived at the fairy mound just now. I thought I should bring it to you."

"Thank you," Diaval said when Maleficent failed to. She was looking down at the bird, held in her trembling hands, as though it were a snake about to bite her. She removed the note from around its leg and handed the pigeon off to Diaval. Unrolling the note, Maleficent's eyes scanned over what was written and within seconds her eyes widened and she gasped.

What?" Philip asked. "What does it say?"

Maleficent swallowed hard, staring down at the note in horror.

"Maleficient," she read aloud, her voice shaking. "We have your queen. We will release her back to the moors if you agree to three conditions. One: you take down the wall and grant all humans leave to enter as they please, and take what they will, without any threat to their safety. Two: Aurora relinquishes any claim to the throne of our kingdom. Three: you leave the moors _and _our kingdom for good. Refuse any of these, and Aurora will...will-" Maleficent broke off, unable to continue. She sank to her knees, staring at the ground in shock. Diaval gently took the note from between her trembling fingers.

"Aurora will be returned to you," he looked up, his eyes sparkling with tears as he read the last few lines: "in pieces. You have until the sun sets in two day's time. We will be watching."


	34. Chapter 34 - Reactions

Chapter 34

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Maleficent remained like that, on her knees, staring at the ground, until Diaval eventually crouched down beside her. Then, she turned her head very slowly towards him. Her eyes were full of tears, her face anguished. Aurora's beautiful, sweet, innocent face floated in her mind as her brain worked over what she had just read. Her hands clawed at the ground beneath her. Her breath came in heavy gasps. How was she supposed to choose? Both options were impossible! To leave the moors and its inhabitants unprotected for humans to raid and plunder, take and _kill _whatever and whenever they wished. ...Or to condemn Aurora to death.

Abruptly, Maleficent stood. "We have to find her!" There was no other choice!

"But _how_?" Philip spoke in an anguished tone. "The castle's soldiers searched the entire city from top to bottom; there was no sign!"

"Then we search it again!" Maleficent snapped out. She didn't trust the soldiers any more than she trusted the council. Speaking of which... "Starting with the castle," she added, her eyes narrowing malevolently. But a big part of her, a part she had tried to shut away in her brain - had succeeded, lately, in doing so - screamed at her to stay away from that place. To stay away from the human kingdom, and especially from the castle.

"You surely can't expect to just walk into the city - the castle! - and be granted access to search. You declared war on the kingdom...remember?" Philip said.

Maleficent rounded on him furiously. "_What else do you suggest_?!" she yelled, taking a threatening step in his direction. He backed away. "If you have a better idea to help us find Aurora within the next seven days, I am all ears!"

"I...I just meant...it won't be that easy to search," Philip stuttered, raising his hands as if to protect himself from Maleficent's ire. She glared at him for a while, then turned and slammed her hand against the trunk of the Rowan Tree with a cry of agonised frustration. Both Philip and Diaval jumped.

Maleficent sank onto the trunk and lowered her head in thought. Philip was right, much as she hated to admit it. They couldn't just walk up to the castle and be welcomed. Once upon a time, she would have sent Diaval to search...but she would not risk allowing him to go there alone. Not now. But she couldn't just sit hidden away in the moors and do nothing! She had done enough of that since resurrecting the wall. Eventually, coming to a decision, she rose and looked at the two men determinedly.

"I am going to the city," she declared. "And I am going alone." She eyed Diaval sternly. Diaval opened his mouth to speak, but she stepped towards him and pressed her fingers against his lips before he could form words. "I cannot have you come and then be distracted worrying about you," she explained softly, looking into his eyes, pleading with him to understand.

Eventually, Diaval nodded. "As you wish," he said formally, turning away from her. Maleficent growled inwardly at his reaction and ground her teeth. She knew he wanted to be by her side - that he felt hurt and rejected - but she would _not_ put him in danger again, and she did not have the time to make him understand.

"I will be back as soon as I can," she promised the back of his head. On receiving no reaction, she sighed and launched herself into the air, her wings carrying her quickly up into the clouds, over the wall of thorns and towards the city in the centre of the human kingdom...


	35. Chapter 35 - Visit

Chapter 35

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Maleficent stuck to the cloud line until she arrived over the city. Swooping down on silent wings, she landed softly on her feet in the busy main square at its heart. A number of humans cried out in shock and scuttled away at her unexpected arrival. But many others remained gathered around her, staring, with fear in their eyes yet standing their ground. She raised her hands and gathered her magic, shrouding herself in swirling green mist. At that, many stepped backwards, leaving a circle of distance between her and any heavy humans. The commotion of her arrival began to attract a curious, nervously chattering crowd. She stood tall and imposing in its centre, her wings spread out behind her and her hands raised, magic prickling at her fingertips.

"Your Queen has been taken," Maleficent called out in a powerful tone. The voices silenced. All eyes were fixed upon her. "Taken by people who mean to kill her." To her immense surprise, titters of malicious laughter floated through the crowd.

"The girl you speak of is no longer our queen," a man near the centre of the crowd called out. Maleficent bristled at his callous disregard for Aurora's safety.

"She gave up the right when she signed over her claim to the throne," shouted another. Some voices piped up in agreement, though Maleficent noted that many others appeared saddened and concerned. So, the humans were divided in their opinion of Aurora. Drawing herself up to her full height, Maleficent glowered threateningly around at the gathered crowd, which - she noted - was growing by the second. Her wings twitched as a tremor of unwelcome fear spread through her. But she allowed no other outward sign of her discomfort at being so surrounded by so many men. None were armed - they had been going about their daily lives in the city before she had interrupted; she should have nothing to fear. Yet still, her heart beat heavily in her chest.

Despite her inner turmoil, Maleficent raised her voice once more. "I demand that anyone who knows anything of Aurora's whereabouts come forward now. Otherwise, I will _tear_ this city apart until I find her!" To demonstrate her point, Maleficent flicked one wrist almost negligently towards the nearest building. It exploded, bathed in green flames, sending rubble and embers shooting out into the crowd. Men and women ran from the projectiles raining down upon them, screaming and shielding their heads and faces with upraised arms.

"Stop, _witch_!" Came a loud, commanding voice from behind.

Turning to face the sound, Maleficent saw a battalion of soldiers working its way through he crowd, heavily arms with iron swords and spears, bows and crossbows. Her magic faltered and the flames engulfing the building extinguished, leaving a burnt-out shell where it had once stood. The crowd parted to allow the soldiers through. Maleficent's wings spread above her, ready to carry her upwards and away from the approaching danger. But she was not ready to flee just yet - was not prepared to leave empty-handed.

"You are not welcome here!" the lead soldier yelled. Maleficent flapped her wings forcefully, and the huge gust of air she generated with that action knocked the nearest soldiers and a good chunk of the crowd off their feet.

"Tell me where my God-daughter is, and I will gladly leave your kingdom in peace!" she shouted.

The soldiers struggled to their feet, looking to their leader for instructions. He stood, looking a Malficent with a calm indifference that sent shivers down her spine. She raised her chin and met his impassive gaze with a furious glare of her own. Her eyebrows drew down and her eyes narrowed. Magic sizzled around her.

Abruptly, the soldier pointed at her with a gauntleted hand and cried out, "Kill her!"

The rest of the soldiers rushed towards her, weapons raised. Arrows, crossbow bolts and spears showered onto her and she darted, dodged and blocked, feeling the burn as her arms and wings were grazed with sharp, searing iron projectiles. With a scream of fury, she rose into the air, flinging her magic out in all directions. For a moment, the barrage of iron paused as the soldiers shielded themselves.

Maleficent took the moment of safety to take off away from the city. But as she began to rise higher, she felt a sudden sharp, searing pain in her left side, just below her ribs. She cried out in agony. Her wings faltered, and she almost tumbled from the sky. She caught herself at the last moment and flapped - pain bursting in her side with every movement - out of range of the soldiers' arrows and bolts.

Once she made it away from the city - the sounds of the angry soldiers and shouting humans fading into silence - Maleficent began to succumb to the pain of her injury. Blood gushed from the wound in her side, her grazed wings no longer supported her, and she tumbled from the sky. Luckily, by that point, she was no so high that the landing would kill her. But she landed heavily on her side in the forest between the city and the moors. The wind was knocked from her lungs and she rolled painfully until a tree halted her. Her head rebounded against the trunk and the world swam and spun around her, bright spots dancing in her vision. She shook her head quickly to clear it and immediately regretted the action when pain exploded in her skull, rivalling the stabbing agony in her side.

Reaching round, she felt the end of a crossbow bolt, which was firmly embedded in her side just below her ribs. When she withdrew her hand, it was dripping with blood. Her head felt light and her stomach rolled with nausea. Unable to do more at that moment, Maleficent let her head drop to the ground and closed her eyes, letting out soft whimpers of pain and frustration.

Just as she began to drift into unconsciousness, she heard voices nearby. Soldiers! Maleficent tried to haul herself to her feet, tried to reach for her magic. But the heavy blow to her head, along with the iron leeching into her from the embedded crossbow bolt, prevented her from doing either. All she could do was huddle against the tree trunk...and wait.


	36. Chapter 36 - Rescue

Chapter 36

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Time passed: seconds? Minutes? Days? Maleficent continued to huddle where she had landed, her back pressed up against the tree, as the soldiers' voices, the cracking of twigs beneath their feet, the swooshing and rustling of the undergrowth they barged through, grew louder and louder, nearer and nearer. She tried to stand again, but succeeded only in making it to her hands and knees before falling back to the ground jarringly. She stifled a moan, biting hard on the back of her hand to hold back any sound.

Perhaps they would miss her. They couldn't know exactly where she was. It was wishful thinking as, just then, a group of soldiers emerged into the small clearing.

"We've found her! She's here!" one of them called out. Within a few seconds, more soldiers emerged, coming into the clearing from all directions. Maleficent managed to pull herself into a sitting position, her back against the tree.

The lead soldier approached from somewhere to her left and stood over her, a smirk curling his thin lips. She looked away from his cruel gaze, searching the ground around her for anything she could use as a weapon, though she knew she stood no chance in a fight against a whole battalion of soldiers. Again, she struggled to reach even a trickle of magic, but there was nothing there.

"Are you realising the folly of coming to _our _kingdom, alone, unprotected, and making demands?" the man asked her in a deceptively gentle tone. He drew his sword and ran the tip down the side of her face, barely grazing her skin. It still burnt, and she hissed, jerking her head to the side. The men around her chuckled. Their leader put the burning tip of his sword beneath her chin, forcing her head up until she had no choice but to meet his gaze. She tried to keep the fear and pain she felt from showing on her face, instead glaring defiantly at the still-smirking soldier.

"Did you know," he said conversationally, "there is a reward being offered for your head?" He ran his sword around her neck and she hissed again as burn marks rose on the delicate skin there. Without any warning, the man knelt and leaned in towards her. He grabbed one of her horns, forcing her head backwards to expose her neck. Then he pressed the blade of his sword against her throat, just hard enough to draw blood. Maleficent closed her eyes; there was no point in struggling now. "But I would enjoy this this moment even without the promise of a hefty monetary prize."

Suddenly, a burst of flame erupted from above and behind the man, engulfing him. He dropped his sword and screamed in terror and agony as his flesh began to sizzle and burn. Dropping quickly to the floor, he rolled around in an attempt to stifle the flames. The men around him yelled in fear as more balls of fire hailed down upon them, setting many alight.

"Dragon!" one of the men screamed. "It's a dragon! Run!" And they scattered...those not already burnt to a crisp or writhing in agony as flames licked at their flesh.

The dragon landed in front of Maleficent, one large, clawed foot pinning the lead soldier to the ground mid-flail. The pressure of its foot extinguished most of the flames, but the man - his flesh a sickening patchwork of coal black and blood red - continued to scream and writhe for a long while before finally falling silent and still. Maleficent looked around. The clearing was empty, except for charred corpses, abandoned weapons and trampled undergrowth.

"Diaval," she whispered, reaching out towards him. Then everything began to swim before her eyes. She toppled sideways as the world went black, not feeling the gentle arms that caught her just before her head struck the ground...


	37. Chapter 37 - Understanding

Chapter 37

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Maleficent drifted in a bubble of nothingness, as though floating on cloud. Thoughts and feelings, images and words skittered through her brain, but however hard she tried she was unable to pin any down. Her head spun. She tried to reach her hand up but found herself frozen, unable to move even a finger. She tried to speak, but failed to produce a sound. Even that, somehow, did not really register. It was really rather comfortable, this floating.

Abruptly, the bubble burst around her as she felt something stabbing into her side. She tried to scream but nothing happened. She felt herself falling, falling, falling. Then, another bubble caught her and enveloped her once more in its soft, comforting embrace. The pain vanished. Words flashed behind her closed eyelids. They were important, somehow, she knew. But they moved so quickly! She focused her mind, and words began to jump out at her from the confused jumble tangling in her vision.

'..._read my words...' '...understand...' '...know what to do..._' Slowly, slowly, she registered that there was something she needed to see, something she needed to focus on, in those words. But as soon as she had that thought, pain erupted once more in her side, this time joined by a thudding in her head. The bubble burst once more and she fell through the clouds with a silent scream. Then, everything went black again...

...

When the darkness peeled back from its strangling hold on Maleficent, it seemed the world was rushing past her. And as she pulled herself to full consciousness - pain erupting in her side, her head, and from the many cuts and grazes she had picked up along the way - she realised...it was.

She was dangling from one of Diaval's dragon feet, his claws wrapped around her to hold her securely as he flew at full speed back towards the moors. After soaring over the wall of thorns, he swooped in low and deposited her gently on the ground and then transformed before he had finished landing himself.

He fell on his knees beside Maleficent. "Tell me what to do!" he said urgently.

"The bolt," she gasped, reaching around to point out the place in her side where it was deeply embedded. "Take it out!"

"Wait!" Philip's voice came from somewhere behind her. He rushed towards them and knelt on Maleficent's other side. "If you remove that, she could bleed to death."

"And if you leave it in I'll die anyway!" Maleficent groaned. "Diaval, take it out!"

Diaval gritted his teeth, looked from Maleficent to Philip and back to Maleficent. Then, he grasped the end of the bolt and yanked it from her side in one quick motion. Maleficent threw back her head and screamed; she felt it tear her flesh anew as it came out. Her side was immediately drenched in blood, but the relief from the sting of iron was immediate. She felt her body begin to heal itself and soon the bleeding slowed as the wound made by the crossbow began to close, along with her other, more minor cuts and grazes. It would be some time before she healed fully, but at least the pain was slightly less and she was no longer in imminent danger of dying!

"Thank you," she gasped once she had caught her breath. As she went to stand, and felt the soft grass beneath her fingers, something tugged at her memory. Something important. She frowned as she tried to focus on whatever was trying - but failing - to enter her brain.

"What is it?" Diaval asked, noticing her confused expression as she sat, staring into nothingness with glazed eyes. She shook her head in puzzlement.

"Nothing," she said uncertainly. "Just...a dream, I think." She sighed and took the hand Diaval reached towards her to help pull her to her feet.

'_...you will know what to do...'_

Maleficent froze as the phrase scuttled through her mind. She recognised those words. She had read them recently.

"The letter," she whispered. Diaval leaned in, his eyebrows drawing together. "The letter!" she said more firmly as more words - more of Aurora's words! - forced their way into her brain. "Diaval, what did you do with Aurora's letter?" Diaval gazed dimly at her. She reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her. "The letter we received at the castle from Aurora...where is it?!" she cried.

Diaval appeared completely flustered in the face of Maleficent's urgency. "I...I think I put it in my pocket," he replied slowly, wracking his brain to remember something that, at the time, had not been his top priority! "It will still be there..." When she reached down to pat at his pockets, he shook his head. "Wrong trousers," he told her apologetically.

Maleficent growled impatiently. "Find it!" she snapped. Diaval nodded, backing away as he prepared to transform. His expression was a picture of concerned confusion. But she didn't have time to explain. She couldn't, even if she wanted to. How could she explain something she didn't quite understand herself? All she knew was that her brain was fixating on something...something in that letter...something she was missing.

"Go!" she shouted. Diaval transformed quickly, then, and took off towards the Rowan Tree, leaving Philip and Maleficent alone together, the prince watching the wild-eyed fairy warily.

The minutes seemed to pass by like hours as Maleficent and Philip awaited Diaval's return. Maleficent paced back and forth, going over and over what she remembered of the letter, trying to work out what her mind was trying to tell her. Perhaps it _had _simply been a fever dream, but if there was any chance she had missed something...

It was only a few minutes - minutes that seemed like a lifetime - before Diaval returned. He transformed and handed her a crinkled sheet of paper.

Unfolding the note with trembling fingers, she read the words once more:

'_Hello_ _Godmother, _

_Every time I try to write this letter, I find myself crying. Loath as I am to upset you further when I know you are struggling, I must tell you the truth. Please forgive me for what I must say. My heart aches. Every word I write hurts me. _

_I have left the kingdom, left the moors. A few days before I told you I had received a letter from Philip, I made a a decision. My decision was to leave. As soon as the time was right, I forged Philip's signature and told you he had written with information. Truthfully, he had done no such thing. Truthfully, Godmother, I have simply had enough. However much I love you, I cannot watch you hurt yourself. Everyone, especially Diaval, is worrying themselves sick about you. Can you not see that we love you? Or do you simply not care anymore? _

_Try, please, to understand that I do not make this decision lightly. Try to understand that I love you more than I can express. And that is why I must leave. _

_Goodbye, Godmother. Eventually, if you read my words carefully enough, you will understand, and you will know what to do. _

_x Aurora.'_

Maleficent was acutely aware of Diaval and Philip's eyes on her, regarding her in both curiosity and concern at her inexplicable behaviour.

"Stop staring at me and let me concentrate!" she snapped. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over and over the words of the letter, until they began to blur and swim in her vision. And then, suddenly, she saw it!


	38. Chapter 38 - Message

Chapter 38

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Sinking back against a nearby tree, clutching the letter in both hands, Maleficent looked up at Diaval and Philip, her eyes bright. Just to be certain, she read over the words one last time, this time focusing on the first letter of each sentence:

_Hello_ _Godmother, _

_Every time I try to write this letter, I find myself crying. Loath as I am to upset you further when I know you are struggling, I must tell you the truth. Please forgive me for what I must say. My heart aches. Every word I write hurts me. _

_I have left the kingdom, left the moors. A few days before I told you I had received a letter from Philip, I made a a decision. My decision was to leave. As soon as the time was right, I forged Philip's signature and told you he had written with information. Truthfully, he had done no such thing. Truthfully, Godmother, I have simply had enough. However much I love you, I cannot watch you hurt yourself. Everyone, especially Diaval, is worrying themselves sick about you. Can you not see that we love you? Or do you simply not care anymore? _

_Try, please, to understand that I do not make this decision lightly. Try to understand that I love you more than I can express. And that is why I must leave. _

_Goodbye, Godmother. Eventually, if you read my words carefully enough, you will understand, and you will know what to do. _

_x Aurora.'_

"I know where she is..." she whispered, her heart fluttering in her chest and her eyes bright.

Philip and Diaval looked at her, both wearing an identical expression of confusion.

"I know where Aurora is," Maleficent said in a stronger voice, holding the letter out towards them both.

"What? How?" gasped Diaval, grabbing hold of the letter and scanning it, his forehead furrowed, seeing nothing but the words in plain sight. He passed it to an inpatient Philip, who read it and looked up questioningly, waiting for Maleficent to explain.

"There is a message," Maleficent told them urgently, "hidden within the words. It says: 'Help me. I am at the cottage.'" She growled, then, in frustration. "_Why_ didn't I see this sooner? We could have had her back over a week ago! We could have avoided all of this!"

"What's done is done," Diaval said quickly. "What's important now is getting to the cottage and getting her home!"

"I apologise for my ignorance, but what cottage does she mean?" Philip asked, ever the well-mannered prince. He was clearly feeling the same urgency to get to Aurora.

"Do you want me to waste time filling in the gaps for you, or can Diaval and I go and find Aurora first?" Maleficent asked him snippily.

Philip looked somewhat chastised for a moment until what she had said sank in. "Wait! I'm coming too!" He protested.

"No, you're not. We need to fly - it would take ten times as long to walk, and we would be far more exposed than in the air. Wait here for us - we'll bring her back as soon as we can. Come on, Diaval!"

Without a backward glance at the poor prince, Maleficent launched herself into the air, with Diaval transforming and flapping after her only a second later.

They flew high, keeping out of sight in the wispy clouds, over the wall of thorns and out into the human kingdom. They remained at that safe altitude until they were above the raised clearing in the woods, overlooking the cottage, where they had spent all those years watching throughout Aurora's childhood. It was the spot from which Maleficent had saved Aurora from falling off the ledge during a picnic with her useless aunts.

"Diaval," Maleficent called out. "Can you fly down and scan the area? See if there are any men guarding the cottage."

Diaval cawed in assent and soared downwards towards the cottage. Maleficent flew impatiently back and forth, catching air currents to avoid expending energy she knew she may need if there were men below. She would _not _leave without Aurora!

Within minutes, Diaval returned. He nodded his little black head downwards and cawed twice.

"Two men?" Maleficent asked. He nodded. "Did they see you?" He shook his head. With her eyes narrowed in determination, Maleficent nodded and quickly fell into a dive towards the cottage.


	39. Chapter 39 - Reunited

Chapter 39

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Maleficent pulled out of her dive at the last moment. Before they had a chance to register her presence, she blew a puff of magic towards the two men and and they fell into unconsciousness, floating above the ground. The front door to the cottage was locked and barred from the outside. Bars also adorned every window. It looked like a prison, and sent shivers down Maleficent's spine.

Diaval swooped in to land beside her and quickly transformed. He reached out towards one of the guards and unhooked a set of keys from his belt. Finding the right one, he unlocked the front door. Maleficent's heart fluttered urgently in her chest as she pushed open the door to the cottage and peered into the darkness within. When nobody appeared - no more guards in evidence - she stepped inside, with Diaval entering right behind her.

"Aurora?" Maleficent called out hesitantly. She had to be here! When no reply came, she called her God-daughter's name again, louder this time.

"Godmother?" The sweet sound of Aurora's voice from behind the door to the bedroom almost brought Maleficent to her knees with relief. She rushed to the door, hearing frantic pounding from the other side. "Godmother!" Aurora yelled.

"I'm here!" Maleficent cried through the door as Diaval frantically tried every key until he located the one which opened the door. He quickly turned the key in the lock...and the door swung open.

Aurora's form barrelled into Maleficent, almost knocking her from her feet. She flung her arms around Maleficent and buried her head in her shoulder, sobbing in relief. "I knew you would find me!"

Maleficent barely felt the pain as her wounds were aggravated and partially re-opened. She wrapped her arms around Aurora's shoulders and hugged her tightly. Tears pooled in her eyes and quickly escaped to track down her cheeks. At that moment, she had no words.

They stood like that for some time, each revelling in the other's presence. Then Maleficent held Aurora out at arm's length to examine her closely. "Did they hurt you?" she asked.

Aurora shook her head. "No," she replied quickly. "They just locked me in there."

Maleficent continued to look at her for a while longer but finally nodded in relief. Then Aurora noticed Diaval, his eyes glassy with tears, standing beside Maleficent. She stepped, somewhat reluctantly, away from her Godmother and squeezed him in a tight hug.

"I am so sorry if the words of my letter caused you any hurt," Aurora said then, looking back at Maleficent. "They made me write to you in the hopes you would stop looking. I knew you would figure it out."

"I am sorry it took me so long to get there," Maleficent replied regretfully. "Aurora..._who_ made you write it? Who put you here?"

Aurora's face twisted in frustration. "I wish I knew! I was knocked off my horse and grabbed from behind. They put something over my head and brought me here, but I've only seen the guards - when they bring me food - and I don't recognise any of them. And it was another man I didn't recognise who made me write to you. I don't think he was in charge, though."

"We think Charles was involved," Maleficent told her.

Aurora nodded, unsurprised. "I knew there was something about him that made me uneasy."

Maleficent briefly explained to Aurora all that had occurred since she had gone missing.

"I cannot believe I was so stupid as to sign something without reading it first!" Aurora groaned.

"Whoever arranges this planned it carefully," Diaval broke in. "He knew that if you heard there was trouble in the moors you would want to get back as soon as possible."

"So..." Aurora said thoughtfully, "what do we do now? We don't know for sure that Charles is behind everything. I mean...he could be working for someone else. We need to know!"

They all fell silent for a moment, thinking.

"I have an idea..." Diaval spoke up finally, turning to look at Maleficent. "But you're not going to like it..."

"What is it..?" Maleficent asked warily.

"Bait."


	40. Chapter 40 - Bait

Chapter 40

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

"_Bait_."

Maleficent's eyes widened at the word. He could not be serious!

"You mean use Aurora? ...Are you insane?" she asked Diaval incredulously.

"Wait..." Aurora interjected, laying a calming hand on Maleficent's arm. "Tell us what you are thinking," she said to Diaval. Maleficent huffed, but Aurora's tightening grip on her arm warned her to hold her tongue until she had heard what, exactly, Diaval had in mind.

"We play along," he explained. "Aurora will stay here until the deadline. We let them think we are agreeing to the terms of Aurora's release - you taking down the wall of thorns and leaving. And when whoever is in charge comes to release her, we'll be waiting..."

Maleficent noticed Aurora nodding thoughtfully as Diaval spoke. She released Maleficent's arm and turned to look at her, an excited expression on her face.

"He's right!" she said. "It's the perfect plan."

"It is _not," _Maleficent growled. "What if those responsible simply send others to do their dirty work? What if they do not mean to release you at all? What if they kill you anyway?!"

"That's why we will be nearby - watching," Diaval explained. "And if whoever is responsible for all this sends someone else to release Aurora, then we are no worse off than we are now!"

Aurora looked at Maleficent hopefully, but Maleficent continued to shake her head. She could not believe they were even discussing this. The very thought of locking Aurora back up and leaving her, then taking down the wall around the moors, was abhorrent to her. Anything could happen! She began to pace up and down the room as she wracked her brain for another idea, another suggestion, another plan. The had to be some way of tracking down those responsible _without _placing Aurora in danger! But, try as she might, she could come up with nothing. Growling in frustration, she spun around to face Diaval and Aurora, who had been watching in silence as she paced.

"Fine," she bit out. "Aurora will act as bait." Then she looked directly at Diaval. "But if _any _harm comes to her because of this..." she left that hanging, allowing Diaval to absorb the inherent threat in her words.

"Alright," said Aurora with a brightness that attempted - and failed - to lighten the mood. "Lock me up!" And she stepped into the doorway of the bedroom.

Maleficent swallowed hard. She wrapped her arms around her God-daughter, holding her close.

"I love you," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "I'll come back for you. And I'll take you home."

Aurora sniffled and hugged Maleficent back. "I know," she whispered in response. "I love you too." Then she stepped backwards, out of Malficent's grasp and into the room, quickly shutting the door behind her. Malficent looked away as Diaval turned the key in the lock; the clunk of metal had a terrifying ring of finality to it.


	41. Chapter 41 - Waiting

Chapter 41

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

In the dying light of the day's end, Maleficent and Diaval stepped out of the cottage. Neither one of them spoke as Diaval slipped the keys back onto the guard's belt. Maleficent was lost in worry about Aurora, was angry with Diaval for suggesting locking her back up, and was angry with herself for being unable to think of a better plan. They made their way into the undergrowth before Maleficent turned and released the guards from their stasis. They scrambled to their feet, then looked at each other in shock.

"You fell asleep!" One of them pointed at the other accusingly.

"So did you, moron!" the other pointed out. "Check the girl."

The first man unlocked the front door and hurried inside. Maleficent took a step back towards the cottage, her instinct to protect Aurora overriding everything. Diaval took hold of her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"She will be fine," he told her.

She snatched her hand away and glared at him. "You don't know that," she hissed. Then she rubbed her hand over her eyes and sighed. "I cannot believe I agreed to this!"

"I know you don't like it, but it really is the best way to capture whoever did all this," Diaval said. "Come on, we need to get back to the moors." He waited until she reluctantly took to the air before transforming and following her.

...

"Are you out of your minds?!" cried Philip furiously. He stood gawping at Diaval and Maleficent as - back in the moors - they quickly explained what had happened while they were at the cottage. "You _left _her there?!" Maleficent closed her eyes and turned her head away, inhaling shakily.

"It was the only way," Diaval explained. "The only way to catch whoever did all this. If we don't...this will never stop, and the moors - all of the people who live here - will be in danger, forever!"

Maleficent tuned out as Diaval continued his attempts to calm the prince. The deadline was in less than a day. Tomorrow, she would do as they had planned - take down the wall of thorns and leave...but only as far as the cottage. Feeling a chill that had nothing to do with the coldness of the night, she wrapped her arms around herself. There was so much that could go wrong. She longed to simply fly back to cottage and bring Aurora home. But then what? Hide away from the humans forever? Keep the moors and all who lived there shut off from the outside world until the end of time? Let those responsible get away with everything they had done?

She suddenly realised that Diaval was standing beside her, calling her name. Bringing her attention back to where she was, she looked around and noticed that they were alone.

"Where has Philip gone?" she asked.

"He stormed off in a huff," Diaval answered. "Where were you?"

"Just thinking," she sighed. "About Aurora. About this stupid plan of yours. I don't like it, Diaval. I don't like it one little bit."

"I know," he replied quietly. Then he moved to stand in front of her and took her hands, looking her directly in the eye. "But you agree it's our only option?"

Maleficent nodded reluctantly with another sigh. "I just want Aurora safe," she said. "But I need the moors to be safe too."

"So, what happens now?" Diaval asked.

"Nothing. Not until the morning. I'm not doing anything while it's dark. In the morning, I will take down the wall. Then we'll leave. The note said they would be watching, so they should release Aurora soon after that." The '_should' _didn't slip easily from Maleficent's lips.

"You should get some sleep; you're still healing," Diaval reminded her.

Maleficent shook her head. "I'm going for a walk. Alone," she added pointedly. Diaval cringed slightly, but Maleficent ignored that. She took off down the winding hill away from the Rowan Tree, and away into the darkness...


	42. Chapter 42 - Ready

Chapter 42

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

The almost-full moon cast its silvery light over the moors as Maleficent walked aimlessly. Her body ached - her wounds still healing - and her mind was too full to even think about sleeping. She thought about Aurora, locked away in the cottage alone, and her heart ached. But at least they knew where she was. Tomorrow, this would all be over..._should _all be over, and they could finally bring her home, back to the moors where she belonged.

Inevitably, her walk brought her to the ruins, where she found Diaval waiting for her, sitting on a large fallen rock. Her lips quirked into something vaguely resembling a tired smile as she approached him, picking her way through the chaos of broken rocks scattered everywhere. It had been a while since they had spent any time in the ruins; she had almost forgotten the damage she had done on her last visit, how angry she had been, and what had happened when Diaval had turned up. It all seemed like a lifetime ago.

Maleficent sank onto the rock beside Diaval. "This night seems to be going on forever!" she said in frustration.

"I suppose it is pointless suggesting you get some sleep?" he asked. She gave him a pointed, sidelong glance and he nodded. "I thought so."

Maleficent turned slightly on the rock and leaned her back against his warm body, closing her eyes as she felt him wrap his arms around her. "Tell me everything will be alright," she whispered. "Tell me that, by this time tomorrow, all this will be over."

"It will be," he whispered back. "It will."

They sat like that until dawn made its approach, the sky turning from starry black to dark blue, bringing a pale, hazy light as the sun began to awaken. Birds began their morning chorus. Maleficent kissed Diaval's forearm before disentangling herself and stretching out her stuff muscles. The pain in her side reminded her that she still had healing to do...healing that required time and rest. She could allow herself the luxury of neither. Not today.

"I need to have a chat with Philip," she said, turning back to look at Diaval. "If I am to take the wall down, I need someone here to keep an eye on things, to keep everyone safe. I have a feeling the moors will have visitors as soon as I _appear_ to be gone - they will want to check that they can, indeed, enter unhindered." She screwed up her face at the very idea, her fists clenching and unclenching at her sides, her wings twitching. Diaval nodded, and they quickly took to the sky together.

They found Philip pacing around the fairy mound, muttering to himself. He looked like he hadn't slept much; his hair was disheveled and there were dark circles beneath his eyes. He looked up quickly when Maleficent and Diaval landed, Diaval immediately changing back to his human form.

"There you are!" Philip exclaimed in half relief and half irritation, causing Maleficent to raise an eyebrow at him. "I thought you had left already," he added in a more even tone.

"I wanted to talk to you first," Maleficent said. He looked at her expectantly. "I need you to look after the moors while I am gone. If men arrive, they are to be allowed in," her lip curled as she said it. "That is part of the conditions of Aurora's release. But if they so much as attempt to lay even finger on any living thing here..." she let that hang in the air for a moment before adding, "Balthazar and the other border guards will back you up if there is any trouble."

Philip nodded earnestly. "Alright," he agreed.

Maleficent turned to leave.

"Maleficent," Philip said, surprising her with the edge of steel in his tone. She turned back to face him. "Bring her home safely."

"Of course." Maleficent matched his tone. Then she took off into the air, with Diaval right behind her...


	43. Chapter 43 Part 1 - Revealed

Chapter 43 - part 1

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

As the sun made its way above the horizon, Maleficent coasted slowly along the boundary, reluctantly releasing the magic holding the wall of thorns in place. It withered and receded in her wake, leaving on the ground dry leaves, twigs and remnants of the odd fallen thorn. Maleficent felt physically sick at the knowledge that she was leaving the moors so vulnerable. Could she truly rely on Philip to take care of its inhabitants..? She was unsure, but - knowing she had little choice in the matter just then - she flew away from her homeland, across the human kingdom and out into the dense grassland beyond. To anyone watching - and she was sure someone was - it would appear she had followed the demands made in the note.

Luckily, it was a dull, overcast day. Maleficent and Diaval were able to then soar unseen above the cloud line, back over the human kingdom until they were hovering high above the forest in which the little cottage stood. Taking her chances - they would be watching the sky over the moors, not the cottage - she fell into a steep, spiralling dive that brought her quickly down to land amidst the tall, bushy trees below. Diaval landed beside her and transformed. They were still some way from the cottage, and set off at a quick walk towards it, keeping a close eye out all around for any unwelcome company.

None came, and the pair were soon hidden in the undergrowth where Maleficent had first encountered Aurora as a toddler, just beyond the cottage.

"What now?" Diaval whispered.

"Now...we wait," she replied, gently pulling back a branch and peering through the undergrowth. She could just make out the clearing in which the cottage stood. Could just see the two guards by the front door. Maleficent had hoped to catch sight of Aurora inside, but the windows were dark and impenetrable behind the thick, iron bars. Diaval stepped up beside her.

Minutes turned to hours with nothing occurring. Maleficent's back grew stiff from standing for so long and she shifted her weight back and forth to relieve the cramping in her legs. Just as she was getting ready to give up and release Aurora herself, she heard heavy rustling from somewhere off to the left. Crouching down, Maleficent kept a close eye on the cottage. As she watched, a large group of heavily armed men marched out of the tree-line and into view. Leading the group was a man - strangely unarmed -who Maleficent recognised as a member of the council. She vaguely remembered seeing his face, encircled in vines, in the council chamber the day she had threatened the recalcitrant group. He looked to be just shy of middle age, his thick, dark hair peppered with grey at the temples. Could this be the man ultimately responsible for everything that had occurred?

"Fetch the girl," he ordered the guards at the door. Aurora was there! Still alive. Maleficent braved stepping closer, carefully parting the branches in her way until she stood with only a single layer of bushes between her and the clearing. In her black dress, and with the dim light of the sun trying to pierce through the thick, dark clouds, she knew she would be indistinguishable from a mere shadow were anyone to look in her direction.

Seconds later, the guards reappeared with Aurora held by her upper arms between them. Maleficent bit hard on the inside of her cheek at the sight.

"Diaval," she whispered. "I need you in your dragon form. Take Aurora to the castle and keep her safe until I catch up. Tell her she needs to reclaim her throne, to put an end to all of this." When he began to protest, she pressed her lips against his quickly. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "Go...now!" She spread her wings and rose into the air.

Diaval instantly transformed and launched himself towards the cottage, towards the two guards holding onto Aurora. As he snatched her from their grasp with one clawed foot and soared away, Maleficent swooped down and grabbed hold of the man who appeared to be in charge. She flapped her wings hard and lifted him high into the air before the armed men could react. He cried out as the ground drew further and further away from his dangling feet.

Quickly, the armed group recovered from their shock and pulled out their bows, aiming them at Maleficent as she hovered high above them, holding their leader tightly by his upper arms. An arrow was released and Maleficent leaned to one side to avoid it.

"Throw down your weapons, or I drop him!" she called down. "Tell them!" She snarled at the man she held when they failed to respond.

"Do as she says!" he yelled. Reluctantly, weapons were dropped to the ground, all eyes fixed on Maleficent and the man she held. She felt a moment o satisfaction when they obeyed his command. So, he was indeed in charge!

"Who are you?" she asked him furiously. "Why have you done all this?" When he didn't answer quickly enough, she loosened her grip enough for him to slip down a few inches.

"Wait!" he cried. "Wait! My name is Gregory." He paused, as if that was all he was prepared to say. Upon seeing her deadly expression, he blanched and began speaking again in a rush. "King Henry was my uncle. The throne should have been mine when he died, but - when it came to it - he chose that...that servant over me. And then, his moorland brat inherited the throne after causing his death! I couldn't have that. The throne belongs to me. And, with it, your precious moors." He smirked, despite his precarious situation. "Even now, my men will be flooding your land."

At those words, Maleficent's grip faltered as her eyes widened. Gregory slipped a few more inches before she tightened her hands around him again.

"I am taking you to the moors, and you will tell your men to leave. If you wish to stay alive, that is," she growled, turning in the air and heading back towards her home as fast as her rapidly tiring wings could carry her. The added weight was dragging her down, and she struggled to maintain enough altitude that to fall would guarantee Gregory's death.

As she neared the moors, her arms and wings screaming in exhaustion, she saw to her horror that he had spoken the truth. Dozens and dozens of men were marching across the boundary. She flew over them, just low enough to catch their attention, then forced herself upwards above them as they raised their eyes and weapons. Arrows and bolts immediately flew towards her.

Maleficent dodged sluggishly, losing her grip on Gregory for a moment as she felt the sting of iron scraping her leg. Just before he tumbled from the air, she grabbed hold of his wrist, leaving him dangling by one arm.

"Tell them!" she shouted again.

"Why?" he shouted back, the intense fear in his eyes belying the smirk that spread across his face. "It's over for me now anyway. Either you kill me here and now, or I'll be executed for treason when you return me to the city. Either way, I'm dead!" He looked down at his men, who had paused their attack upon realising it was their leader hanging from Maleficent's rapidly weakening grip. "Kill her!" he bellowed. "Kill everything that moves!"

And, with that, he swiftly reached up with his free hand and pried Maleficent's fingers from his wrist.

"No!" she shrieked as he plummeted to the ground. He landed on his back with a sickening thud. His body twitched briefly, then stilled...


	44. Chapter 43 Part 2 - Meanwhile

Chapter 43 - part 2

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Aurora felt Diaval's claws closing around her and lifting her before she even registered his approach. Looking down as he rose into the air, she saw Maleficent grab hold of Gregory - whom she recognised from Stefan's council - and fly up with him. Saw the men he had arrived with raise their bows. But Diaval soared away so quickly on his enormous wings that she had no chance to see what happened next. Whilst a part of her sang with the relief of finally being free, a larger part of her screamed at leaving her godmother behind with the heavily armed men.

"Diaval, stop!" she shouted. "Go back! Help her!" But Diaval shook his huge head and continued flapping furiously away from the cottage and towards the city. Aurora was confused. Why would he be taking her to the human city? Why weren't they going back to the moors? At that thought, Aurora peered out over Diaval's claw towards the land she called home. Her eyes widened when her eyes picked out small armies of men making their way over the boundary.

_Diaval_!" She bellowed desperately as the castle began to grow nearer. "The moors as under attack - take me _back!" _He looked behind towards the moors and let out a wail of anger, yet still he flew onwards. What was he _doing? _She knew this had to be Maleficent's idea. But why? She had little time to reflect on that as, within minutes, Diaval swooped down and landed just beyond the castle gates. He finally released her and transformed.

"Why have you brought me here?" she immediately demanded of him.

"To reclaim your throne," he answered, slightly out of breath from his rapid flight. "You are the only one who can end this war."

Aurora frowned, then sighed. She didn't want the damn throne! But she knew, from everything Maleficent had told her the previous day, that Diaval was right. Only she could put a stop to everything that was happening. She nodded quickly and they two made their way towards the castle. The armed and armoured guards at the gates reacted - unsurprisingly - with shock upon seeing her approach.

"Your majesty," one of them gasped, and they all bowed deeply. "Thank goodness you are safe!" Aurora was unable to gauge how genuine that statement was. She had no idea, at this point, who she could trust. Had no idea just how deep Gregory's corruption spread, who was loyal to him, and who was loyal to the crown.

"I need to speak to the council," she told them. When they hesitated, she glowered at them. "It wasn't a request," she snapped, surprising herself at her own imperiousness. The guards quickly unlocked and opened the gate and stepped back, allowing Aurora and Diaval to step inside the castle. It was still and quiet inside. Ignoring the prickle of fear spreading through her body, Aurora walked quickly towards the council chamber. Throwing open the door, she was slightly relieved to see many of the seats occupied - at least there would be no time wasted gathering the council together.

All rose at her entrance, shocked expression and murmurs spreading around the table. She noted that Charles was nowhere to be seen...neither were a number of others whom she didn't trust - those she was certain were part of the plot against her and the moors. That was something of a relief.

"Majesty," spoke up a young man called - she thought - Samuel. "We -" he cut off when aurora held up a silencing hand.

"I know, I know," she said impatiently. "You weren't expecting to see me; you thought I had run off and abandoned the kingdom. You were wrong. You have had a snake - more than one, actually - in your midst."

She quickly explained what had happened to her and who had been responsible. The council appeared shocked and outraged.

"Your majesty," Samuel spoke again when she had finished her tale, "we promise you, we had no idea! He gestured to the assembled men, who all nodded and murmured in agreement. "We were loyal to Stefan, as we are loyal to you."

"We can only apologise," added another, older man - possibly named Frederick or something similar - sorrowfully. "Tell us what you want us to do, and it will be done."

"I need an army," she told them. "...immediately."

"The castle's army is at your disposal, your majesty," said Samuel quickly. "Uh...for what is it needed?"

Aurora's expression hardened and her eyes narrowed. "To protect the moors."

The councilmen shuffled uncomfortably and glanced around at one another.

Aurora rose to her full height and mustered every shred of authority within her. They were wasting time! "As your queen, that is my command!"

"Then it shall be done," said Frederick quickly. "The men shall be gathered and ready to march within the hour."


	45. Chapter 44 -- Battle

Chapter 44

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

In the moors, Maleficent gazed down upon the army of men. At the sight of their leader's body, mangled and broken on the ground, they yelled as one and resumed their attack on Maleficent with renewed fervour. She struck out with her wings, and a burst of air knocked those in the front line backwards, creating a domino effect that effectively floored the majority of the group. From the air, Maleficent saw, to her horror, more men making their way across the boundary, flaming torches in their hands. No!

The strength in her wings almost spent, Maleficent flapped some way backwards from the army and landed. Then, she brought forth dark, saturated clouds directly over the new group of men. Their torches sizzled and smoked as fat droplets of rain extinguished the flames, and she smiled slightly in relief. The moors would not be burning today.

From behind her, she heard heavy footsteps approaching. Shrouding herself in swirling green magic, she spun around...only to find Philip and Balthazar leading an army of border guards in an advance towards the human men bent on destroying the moors. By this time, the group she had floored had regained their feet and retrieved their weapons. There were about 50 men now. Maleficent shuddered slightly but stood her ground.

Philip stepped up to stand beside Maleficent on one side, Balthazar on the other. In the face of the inhuman army, the men seemed to falter slightly, and looked at one another for guidance. Without their leader, they seemed unsure of what to do next. Maleficent took the moment to assess the numbers. If the men were to continue their attack, she was unsure which side was stronger, which side would come out victorious. She did not want to find out...did not want to lose any more moorfolk to this futile war!

"Your leader is dead!" she shouted. "It is over! Turn back now, leave the moors, and return to your homes and your families. No-one else needs to die here today!"

One man stepped forward and raised his hands to his helmet. He removed it slowly, revealing a familiar face.

"Charles," she snarled. He smiled cruelly.

"Gregory may be dead," he called out to her across the twenty feet or so between the two armies, "but this is far from over."

Even as he spoke, Maleficent heard distant screams from the far end of the boundary, off to her left. A distinctive scent of smoke prickled at her nose. Her heart sank like a ball of lead to her stomach. She turned towards the sounds and saw the glow of flames rising at the edge of the moors. She cursed loudly. Felt the border guards shuffling behind her.

"Balthazar, go!" she shouted. He murmured at her in his rough language. "I'll be fine," she assured him, trying to sound convincing. "Protect the moors." Balthazar nodded, turned, and lumbered quickly away, leading the majority of the border guards towards the screams and flames. Around ten guards remained at her back, Philip by her side. The young prince looked at her, his eyes full of fear. She felt her heart softening towards him; he didn't have to be here, yet here he stood, ready to fight for the moors by her side.

"What now?" he asked shakily.

"We fight," Maleficent responded. She spread her wings and swooped in amongst the men, knocking many from their feet. At the same time, she used her magic to bring forth thick thorny tendrils from the ground beneath her. The vines wrapped themselves around the nearest group of men and squeezed. Blood spurted as the men were impaled by the thorns, and they cried out weakly in terror and pain as their ribs began to crush in on their lungs. As the remaining border guards joined the melee, Philip raised his sword and rushed in amongst the men. He was adept and agile, spinning, slashing and stabbing. More men toppled to the ground as Maleficent struck out once more with her wings.

But they quickly recovered, raised their weapons, and surrounded her, striking out with their swords and spears. She tried to rise into the air, but her wings didn't have the strength to carry her more than a few feet before they gave out and deposited her back onto the ground. Maleficent almost lost her footing as she landed heavily. She quickly surrounded herself with a circle of green flames, sending the men surrounding her staggering backwards. Maleficent knew there was only so much magic she could expend before she would simply collapse with exhaustion.

Even as that thought skittered through her mind, she wavered on her feet and the flames around her guttered and died down to glowing embers. Immediately, the men renewed their attack. Outside the circle that had formed around Maleficent, Philip and the tree warriors continued their battle against the remaining men. So many men. Maleficent barely dodged a spear thrown towards her chest, and darted back to avoid the swords stabbing at her. She spread her wings and spun, sending men sprawling all around her.

Pain erupted at the base of her left wing. She reached round and pulled out the arrow that had struck her, feeling warm blood trickling down her back. With one wing hanging uselessly behind her, Maleficent crouched down and slammed her hands into the ground, using the last of her energy to send out shockwaves of magic that knocked all those surrounding her from their feet. Large cracks formed around her, hungrily gobbling up any man unfortunate enough to be standing where they opened.

Still in a crouch, Maleficent panted in exhaustion. Panic gripped her; there were simply too many men, and she had nothing left in her to fight with. Beyond the cracks in the ground, Philip fought single-handedly against five men. The border guards were even more outnumbered. And the men surrounding Maleficent were finding their feet once more. It was hopeless!


	46. Chapter 45 - Cavalry

Chapter 45

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Maleficent forced herself to stand. As she did so, she noticed Charles weaving his way through the men in front of her. He reached for his sword as he neared Maleficent, with only a gaping crevice in the ground separating them.

"You should have left when you had the chance!" he shouted, leaping over the crack with surprising agility given his age. His lips twisted up in a cruel smile. "You could have lived out your life in peace."

Maleficent became vaguely aware of the thundering sound of horses' hooves in the distance, growing louder and nearer by the second. Her breath hitched and her heart pounded. More men were coming. Charles and the rest of Gregory's men noticed the sound at the same time. Charles's eyes crinkled in confusion. He turned to peer out over the boundary. The men behind him shuffled uneasily, their eyes darting from Charles, to one another, and out towards the approaching horses.

Maleficent quickly swivelled her head round to look at the edge of the moors. Her eyes widened and her heart leapt at what she saw: Aurora, astride a pure white horse, leading an army of mounted men into the moors.

"Philip, Godmother, get down!" Aurora bellowed. Maleficent ducked and shielded herself with her wings as the army Aurora led released a barrage of arrows. Men fell all around her. The cavalry leapt from their mounts and advanced into the moors with swords raised, efficiently setting about the task of dispatching Gregory's men, whose numbers paled in comparison.

A wet choking sound drew Maleficent's attention and she turned quickly to find Charles clutching at his chest. An arrow was lodged between his ribs. He coughed, and blood spurted from his mouth. Almost negligently, Maleficent stepped forward and pushed him. He stumbled backwards, only to find the ground missing beneath his feet. Maleficent watched in deep satisfaction as he tumbled down into the crevice she had opened. His gurgling scream faded as he fell.

The men around her dropped their weapons and held their hands up as those from Aurora's army rushed towards them. Maleficent surveyed the area. Those of Gregory's men who were still alive were on their knees in surrender. It was over. As the adrenalin seeped out of her system, Maleficent fell to her hands and knees and closed her eyes. She vaguely heard Aurora's voice calling her name, and then felt soft arms encircling her.

"There are more," Maleficent managed to murmur in utter exhaustion, pointing vaguely towards the far end of the moors.

"Shh," Aurora's gentle voice whispered in her ear. "We have it under control. The moors are safe." Maleficent suppressed a sob of relief. Then she felt Diaval's strong, warm arms wrap around her and she sank against him, leaning her head into his shoulder.

"Maleficent, are you al-"

"-If you even think about finishing that question, I am going to scream," Maleficent interrupted him. She could practically feel him smiling...


	47. Chapter 46 - Safe

Chapter 46

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Some time later, the moors having emptied of all humans - including Philip, who had reluctantly agreed to return to the castle to ensure the traitors were locked safely away in the dungeons - Maleficent, Diaval and Aurora sat on the grass by the Rowan Tree, their backs against its trunk. Maleficent found herself struggling to pull her gaze away from her god-daughter, as though doing so might somehow cause her to disappear again. She and Diaval had spent the past few hours fielding Aurora's many questions about what had occurred since she been captured. They had side-stepped carefully around certain details - the near-death experiences of both of them being one such example.

By the time Aurora was beginning to run out of questions, the sun was just beginning to set, and Maleficent's eyelids were attempting to drop.

"You should sleep, godmother," Aurora said in her characteristically soft, sweet tone. When Maleficent began to protest, Aurora lowered her brows. "Let me rephrase that: go to bed, godmother - you are exhausted."

As if conjured by Aurora's words, a yawn emerged from Maleficent's lips. Since yawns are contagious, Diaval was soon letting out a wide, jaw-cracking one of his own, and Aurora stifled hers behind a hand. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Looks like it'll be early nights all round," Diaval said.

"Don't worry," Aurora said, reading the reluctance in Maleficent's face. She wrapped her arms around Maleficent's neck and kissed her cheek. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

Maleficent nodded, still somewhat reluctantly. Her limbs were sore and stiff, her wings ached and her head felt like it had been stuffed full of wool. Without adequate rest to heal, her recent wounds still hurt. The most recent - the arrow to the base of her wing - throbbed and burned. Aurora was right: she needed to sleep. The moors were safe. Aurora was safe. It was time to rest.

...

The following morning, Maleficent awoke to a soft kiss on her lips.

"Aurora!" She gasped, sitting up so quickly her horns clattered against the bough above her head. Then events from the previous day flooded her mind and she sighed in relief. Aurora was home, safe.

Diaval sat by her side with a smirk on his face. "I certainly hope Aurora doesn't kiss you like that!" he murmured, amused.

Maleficent rolled her eyes at him before scanning the area around the Rowan Tree. "Where is she?" she asked, feeling panic rising once more at seeing no sign of her god-daughter.

"Relax," Diaval said soothingly. "She went to the lake to bathe. Her aunts are with her, and she's in no danger."

"I think 'her aunts' and 'no danger' are somewhat mutually exclusive," Maleficent observed dryly, remembering the fairies' attempts at caring for Aurora through her childhood.

Diaval chuckled and pulled Maleficent into his arms, kissing her again. "She said to give her an hour or so...which means _we_ have an hour or so," he added, his eyebrows raising suggestively.

Maleficent leaned into his body. "She's really back, isn't she?" she asked softly. "This isn't a dream?"

Diaval pulled back and looked into her eyes, his expression turning serious. "She's really back," he confirmed. "You're not dreaming." To prove it, he pinched her arm. Laughing, she kissed him, then leaned into his embrace once more.


	48. Chapter 47 - Downtime

Chapter 47

**A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Diaval wrapped his arms around Maleficent's slight body and heard her sigh softly, contentedly. It was so good to feel her relax. So good to see her smile and hear her laugh. Aurora was back, and everything was going to be alright.

Maleficent lifted her face from his shoulder and pressed her lips against his in a deeper, longer kiss than before. Then she manoeuvred herself so she was kneeling over Diaval's lap, straddling his legs. Not breaking their kiss, she slowly lowered her weight onto him. He moaned softly, feeling his manhood twitch and harden at the unexpected but very welcome pressure and warmth of her body pressed against his. Maleficent smiled into the kiss; his hardness was pressing up against her.

Diaval broke the contact between their lips and began to pepper soft kisses along her jaw bone and down her to neck, while she lifted her head to allow him better access and slowly ran her fingers through his hair. He found a particularly sensitive spot and Maleficent let out a little gasp. Diaval smiled and locked that point away for future reference.

When he lifted his head to capture her lips once more, she pulled her head back just out of his reach, allowing his lips to only just graze hers. He opened her eyes to find her smiling slightly at him. He tried again, but again she jerked her head back at the last moment. Frustrated and more than a little aroused, Diaval cupped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her to him in a full, open mouthed kiss, which she - this time - responded to in kind. His other hand went to her lower back and pulled her more firmly into him, feeling the warmth from between her legs against his lap. His manhood twitched again when Maleficent rolled her hips against him.

"You remember I said we have an hour or so?" Diaval asked, his voice husky with desire.

Instead of replying, Maleficent trailed her fingers down to the hem of Diaval's shirt, lifting it over his head. She ran her nails gently over his chest and kissed him again. Taking that as a 'yes', Diaval reached his hands around to undo the back of Maleficent's dress, pulling the top down to reveal her smooth, ivory chest. She rolled her head back as he feathered his fingers from her shoulders, over her collar bones and down to cup those magnificent orbs. She let out a soft gasp as he flicked at her taut nipples with his thumbs. With his tongue, he licked gently at the spot on her neck he had discovered earlier. Her gasp turned into a whine of pleasure. She began to rock her hips firmly against him as he continued to tweak and flick at her nipples. Kissing and licking down her neck, he took one nipple in his mouth.

Maleficent let out another little whine and he smiled, the sound going straight to his manhood. Maleficent lifted herself up on her knees slightly and reached between their bodies to stroke the palm of her hand firmly over him. His hips bucked at her touch and he let out a low cry of pleasure. She unlaced his trousers and released him, wrapping her hand around his shaft and rolling her thumb over the top of it. Diaval groaned and his eyes fluttered closed at the delicious sensation. Taking the opportunity while her hips were raised, he pulled her dress down and she shifted to allow him to pull it off over her legs. She managed - at the same time - to pull off his trousers before returning her hand to his shaft.

They were both breathing raggedly as their lips met once more. Their upper bodies pressed together and they delighted in the feeling of skin against skin. Diaval reached between them and ran his fingers through the scattering of soft downy hair between Maleficent's legs. Her breath caught and her hips bucked slightly. He dipped his hand lower. His fingers found the wetness between her legs. Maleficent whimpered and shuddered as he stroked a finger against her firm nub. He could feel her legs shaking. Remembering her teasing earlier, Diaval pulled his fingers away from her wet centre and let them glide, barely touching, over her inner thighs. She growled and thrust her hips against his hand.

"Not yet," Diaval whispered huskily into her ear. She whimpered again. He trailed his fingers down one thigh and up the other, purposefully ignoring the place he knew she was desperate for him to touch. He was curious to see if he could get her to beg him to touch her. He traced the curve of her chest with his other hand.

Maleficent leant her head in and nipped at his neck as her hand squeezed his shaft with just the right amount of pressure to cause him to groan in delight. Then she bucked her hips again when he ran his hand up over her mound, letting one finger trail in between her wet lips, barely touching. Her breathing was growing more and more ragged.

"Diaval," she moaned pleadingly.

"Yes?" he whispered into her ear, taking the opportunity to nibble on her earlobe and smiling at the soft whimper she let out in response. He repeated the action with his hand, feathering one finger fleetingly against her nub.

"Diaval...please."

"Please what?" he whispered sweetly, looking into her eyes; heavy-lidded, dark, and swirling with desire.

She closed her eyes before begging, "Please, touch me."

Diaval grinned, kissed her - hard - and then pushed one finger inside her, pressing his thumb firmly against her nub. She cried out loudly. Then he pushed in a second finger, curling both within her. Maleficent's head dropped to his shoulder and she let out little whimpers in time with the movements of his fingers. Abruptly, she reached down and pulled his hand away, quickly aligning herself with his shaft. She lowered her hips until he rested just against her entrance. Then she lifted up again. Lowering once more, only enough to engulf the tip of his shaft, she circled her hips, and Diaval let out a low groan of pleasure and frustration.

"Maleficent, please..." it was his turn to beg. She didn't make him wait long. Looking into his eyes, she slowly sank down over him and he cried out at the sensation of sliding within the tight embrace of her warm, wet core. Moaning in pleasure, she lifted then slowly sank down again, and again, building up a steady rhythm. His hips thrust into her each time she lowered her body onto his.

Soon they were both sweating heavily and their breathing was deep and ragged. Maleficent put her hands on the grass behind her and leant her body backwards as she continued to move her hips against him; her whimpers became louder and more urgent. Diaval cried out at the stronger sensation the new angle of her hips provided with each thrust. He felt himself nearing his peak. Suddenly, Maleficent threw her head back and cried out loudly as her peak hit. Moments later, Diaval followed with a grunting climax of his own.

They lethargically shifted their positions so they were lying side by side and Diaval wrapped his arm around Maleficent's shoulders, pulling her body against his. They lay like that for a few minutes, catching their breath. Maleficent ran her fingers lightly over Diaval's chest.

"I think we may need to follow Aurora's lead now and go down to the lake to bathe," Maleficent said with a slightly self-conscious chuckle. After kissing her once more, Diaval reluctantly hauled himself up on his feet and pulled her to hers beside him.

They quickly dressed and headed down, hand-in-hand, to the fairy mound to find Aurora.


	49. Chapter 48 - Party

Chapter 48

A/N: Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

"Do you know what we never did?" Diaval asked later as he and Maleficent sat on the bank of the lake, watching Aurora splash in the shallows with some of the younger fairies. Maleficent turned and raised a lazily curious eyebrow. "Celebrate Aurora's birthday," he explained.

"We were rather distracted at the time," Maleficent reminded him, pain momentarily clouding her eyes. Diaval sighed inwardly at having reminded Maleficent of the events surrounding Aurora's birthday. It had not been his intention to bring up any difficult memories. Maleficent had seemed to forget - or at least block out - what had happened since Aurora's disappearance. The last thing Diaval wanted was to bring about another crisis for the fairy.

"Perhaps we should plan something for her," Diaval said, bringing the focus back to Aurora.

"Parties are not exactly my strong suit," Maleficent replied somewhat distastefully.

"I can organise everything," he assured her. "All you would have to do is turn up." The more he thought about it, the more excited he became with his idea - a party was exactly what the moors needed after all the recent troubles and heartache.

"Very well," Maleficent agreed, her eyes focused on Aurora playing happily at the water's edge. "I am sure the little beastie would enjoy a party. Just as long as you don't try to get me involved!"

...

Three days later, Maleficent walked with Aurora through the moors, some distance from the fairy mound, while preparations took place for the party. As promised, Diaval had organised everything - surprisingly quickly, at that! And as promised, Maleficent had been asked only to keep the young queen occupied and distracted until everything was in place. It was one task Maleficent had been more than happy to take on.

"I've never been to this part of the moors before," Aurora noted, looking around in curiosity and interest. Maleficent had taken her to the farthest end of the land, away from the border. They were walking along a path a few feet away from the edge of a deep ravine in which crystal clear water flowed rapidly. The bright midday sun beamed down upon the trees that created a canopy above their heads, casting dappled shadows upon the ground.

"I used to walk here often, after..." Maleficent's voice trailed off, not wanting to mention, or think about, Stefan and what he had done.

Aurora placed a gentle hand on Maleficent's arm. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked sweetly, guessing the end of Maleficent's sentence.

The fairy shook her head, her eyes distant as she brought her mind back to the present. "No," she said softly. She managed to arrange her features into a slight smile. "Not today, anyway."

Aurora looked like she wanted to say more, but - to Maleficent's relief - Thistlewit's sudden arrival prevented her from doing so.

"Aurora," the tiny fairy said breathlessly, "you are needed at the fairy mound immediately!" She then winked quite openly at Maleficent who rolled her eyes at the foolish fairy's transparency. The party was supposed to be a secret!

Feigning ignorance, Maleficent turned to Aurora with a wide-eyed shrug. Luckily, it seemed the young queen had failed to notice the wink; her forehead was crinkled in concern. "Has something happened?" she asked anxiously.

"Let's go and find out," Maleficent cut in before Thistlewit could respond, giving the little fairy a warning glance. And so they hurried back through the moors towards the fairy mound...and the party.


	50. Chapter 49 - Blindsided

Chapter 49

A/N: Sorry for the huge pause in uploading. I'm back writing now :-D

Please review! Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Maleficent had to admit, Diaval had well and truly outdone himself. As she and Aurora approached the fairy mound, it had never looked more beautiful. Lights of all colours twinkled and shimmered in the branches all around and danced in the water. All the moorfolk had turned up in their finest fairy garb. Aurora stopped short as she took in what was before her.

"What...what is going on?" she asked, turning to Maleficent, who merely spread her hands and inclined her head towards Diaval.

"Nothing to do with me," she admitted. Diaval stepped forwards and raised his hands. As he did so, all the assembled folk cried out, "Happy Birthday, Aurora!"

Aurora's face erupted into a broad smile and tears of happiness filled her eyes. She rushed forwards and threw her arms around Diaval's neck. "Thank you!" she squealed. Maleficent smiled at the girl's obvious joy. She noticed Aurora whisper something in Diaval's ear and nod her head in Maleficent's direction. In response he nodded, took a deep breath and then walked slowly over to Maleficent, who was suddenly acutely aware that everyone was watching, including Aurora who was practically squirming in barely-contained glee.

"Diaval, wha..." Maleficent found herself silenced by Diaval's finger pressing lightly against her lips. Slightly taken aback, Maleficent blinked at him but maintained her silence in the face of the seriousness in his expression. He took her hands in his, his eyes fixed on hers.

"Come with me," he requested, leading her to an empty clearing a little way beyond the fairy mound.

"Maleficent," he began hoarsely, then quickly cleared his throat and tried again. "Maleficent...a month ago, you gave me my freedom. The freedom to choose what I wanted to be and how I wanted to spend my life. I know exactly what - and where - I want to be. I love you," he stated earnestly. "I have loved you for as long as I can remember. There is nowhere I would rather be, than by your side. No one I would rather be with, than you. So, now I'm offering you a choice..." Diaval lowered himself down onto one knee, peering up at Maleficent. She drew in a quick breath. Her heart pounded in her chest and she found herself drowning in his eyes. The rest of the world faded around her. In that moment, there was only her, and Diaval. Time seemed to slow as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a gold band. He held it out to her.

"Maleficent, will you marry me?"

Time froze. Everything froze. Maleficent found herself staring down at Diaval as though looking at a painted image, while her thoughts - and her heart - raced. Doubts and fears crowded her mind. Of course, she loved him - could not imagine her life without him in it - but at the same time she was convinced his life would have been better without her in it. Her mind replayed every time she had hurt him, used him, put him in danger, since transforming him all those years ago. Images assaulted her, one after another after another. And in the midst of it all floated his face, eyes filled with love, and trust, and hope, as he held the ring out towards her.

Abruptly, the world around her rushed back into full moving, breathing focus. Maleficent sank to her knees before Diaval, peering intently into his eyes.

"Diaval," she whispered almost pleadingly, "I love you, so much, but think about what you're doing."

"That's...pretty much what led to this," Diaval responded slowly, confusion clear in his expression.

"You don't want to do this."

"Oh? And why is that?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm a mess most of the time," Maleficent reminded him, her lip curling at the admission.

"That's a matter of opinion," Diaval shrugged.

"I've put you in danger," she continued.

"You've saved my life multiple times," he countered.

"I've hurt you...and I can't guarantee I won't do it again."

"The same is true in reverse. And I'm not made of glass."

"I'm..._damaged_," Maleficent choked out the word, finally breaking their eye contact and casting her gaze to the ground between them and biting back a sob. She felt his hands on her face, lifting it towards his. Felt his soft lips brush against hers. Tasted the salt of a fallen tear, though whether it belonged to her or Diaval, she could not be sure.

"Maleficent, look at me," he requested softly. She took in a shuddering breath, maintaining eye contact with the ground. "Look at me," he said again. She slowly raised her gaze, and her eyes met his. "You've been hurt," he said, the words triggering so many memories, causing her stomach to turn and her breath to catch in her throat. She wanted to look away again, but his eyes held her. "You have endured more than anyone should be expected to suffer over multiple lifetimes. And you have come out fighting _every _single time. You're not _damaged, _Maleficent. You're _wounded_. Wounds heal. They take time, and patience, and care, but they do heal." He gently brushed away tears she hadn't felt falling down her cheeks. "I know you, Maleficent. There is nothing you can say or do that will change the way I feel about you. The only question is what _you _want. So...I'll ask you again: will you marry me?"


End file.
